Ascension
by BeyondTheSkye
Summary: After a tragic Accident, Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry's son is placed into the care of his Godmother, Quinn Fabray. She struggles to care for him while dealing with her feelings for his mother, who suffers in her Coma. She finds herself overwhelmed by everything and everyone around her, and begins to go down a dark path. "I'm losing my mind, surely." Faberry/Brittana and Death.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After a tragic Accident, Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry's son is placed into the care of his Godmother, Quinn Fabray. She struggles to care for him while dealing with her feelings for his mother, who suffers in her Coma.

This story contains Faberry, Finchel, and death. I know the summary isn't very good but I'm still working on it.

First Story :) please R and R and help improve my writing. And also if you review tell me what you'd like to see in the future chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything related to Glee.

Edit 6/1/2012: Edited a ton of mistakes and if you see any more please alert me.

* * *

><p>It's the ringing of my doorbell for five minutes that finally made me get out of bed. After laying in it for days on end, I, Quinn Fabray finally trudged through my friggen apartment to the door. I peer through the peephole and saw a flash of his perfect brown hair. I knew I'd regret opening the door; all I wanted to do was go back to bed.<p>

I still found my hand twisting the knob and met with the perfection that is Kurt Hummel. But not just Kurt Hummel it seemed, as in his right hand was a baby carrier and on his left shoulder a baby bag.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him and after not using my voice for days it came out like I was sick. He has a wounded look on his face and I whimper, everything reminds me of what happened not even a week before.

"Because, you're taking care of Vincent, duh." He speaks like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can't take care of him Kurt, you take him." I say as I quickly glance at the baby boy who is fast asleep. I look away with suffering. Kurt sighs and steps forward; he put the baby bag on the table and dug through it for a manila folder.

"Look at this, you're the godmother Quinn. She gave you full rights to him if anything was to happen to her or..." He trails off with a sharp intake of breath. I tremble as I open the folder. There are many papers, medical records, birth certificate and such. I see my name on the guardian line and close my eyes.

_What did you do?_

"Kurt I can't take care of him. You take him, he knows you better." I counter looking at my Godson. I had only seen him a little bit since he was two months. I was there when he was born and there all throughout the pregnancy too, without knowing it of course. Well I knew when he was born but I hadn't learned of his existence until a month before he was born.

"You have to; he's your responsibility whether you knew it or not Quinn. I know you're having a rougher time with this than anyone with this, but remember why you are. Take care of him Quinn." He says, his eyes not leaving mine the whole time.

I look back at Vincent, or Vin Vin, as everyone (mostly Brittany) has taken to calling him. He's now seven months old and has brown hair like his mother. He even has her eyes, big and brown. I'm not even emotionally ready to go outside, how am I supposed to take care of a kid?

"Fine, just will you come over whenever I need help?" I question and he nods. I smile a bit but it dropped.

"How is she doing?" I ask him softly and he shuffles his feet. I bite my lip, I've been listening to the TV and it didn't sound too good.

"She's in a coma, and they don't think she's going to wake up. But we have to keep holding on, for her. Hope she gets through this." He says and we both look to the side as Vin Vin begins to cry, waking from his slumber.

* * *

><p>I hold Vincent in my arms and bob him up and down a bit as he whimpers. He still has a baby cry, which I couldn't figure out if it's sad or just the cutest thing. He has his head in my shoulder and grips my shirt in the process; his little cries aren't loud but still break my heart.<p>

He's like his mother, a diva except in boy form. And I'm sure he isn't gay like Kurt, just a little drama man.

"It's alright Vin Vin; I've almost got your bottle done." I say taking the bottle out of my microwave and dabbing some on my arm. Finally I got the right temperature. I sit in my chair and adjust the boy into my arms so I could feed him properly.

He takes the bottle like it's his lifeline and soon stops crying. Thank goodness, he has been crying since he woke up. He's still whining a bit but I deduced it's because he's looking for someone familiar.

"You're alright baby. I'm here, just go back to sleep." I coo to him as he closes his eyes but his sucking doesn't stop.

I rock the chair back and forth as he finally falls back to sleep. When he'd woken earlier I had already been wide awake, even if it was three in the morning. My thoughts were on overdrive. Not just from getting rights to my godson, but because of the note that was with the paperwork Kurt had given me.

It only brought back memories I had wanted to forget. But ever since the accident on Sunday, the memories kept replaying over and over in my head.

* * *

><p>I don't get much sleep for at least a week before Vin Vin actually slept all night on Monday. Kurt watches him while I go to work at the coffee shop. It isn't much of a job but since I'm still trying to make my acting debut still, it's enough to get by. I'd had a small role here and there since going to Yale but nothing big yet.<p>

Everything seems to be in place; well it did seem in place.

"Quinn, I know you're going through a tough time. So if you're not up to working, you can go home." I hear my boss, Dylan say. I turn to him and nod.

"Thank you, I'm sorry. I'm really trying hard but I keep seeing it flash over and over." I reply looking outside to the raining streets of New York. Right outside is where it happened.

"It's alright; I don't even think I could stand if I saw someone I loved get hit by a truck." He replies before he realized what he said and apologized. I shake my head and quickly passed by him to get my stuff.

I pull off my apron and hairnet and leave the shop with my purse. I still have to stop by the store on my way and taking Vincent to the stores isn't the best idea. He has a habit of grabbing onto things and pulling them off shelves. It doesn't matter what it is, he latched onto it like it's his destiny. And if anyone tried taking it away, he would cry and scream.

I walk outside and walk down the street to my car. I had taken to parking away from where the truck had slammed into her car now. I crossed the street and quickly got into my car before driving off to the store.

* * *

><p>After quickly getting baby food and diapers, and other things I remember I need, I drive to Kurt's home. I knock on the door and he swings it open immediately. He looks disheveled and has a crying Vincent in his arms.<p>

"He won't stop! Its madness!" He groans giving him to me and I take him, and he grabs at my shirt.

"Do you even know how to care for a child?" I ask as I cradle him in my arms.

"Yes, but he's her son, it's not a normal child." He says rolling his eyes as I enter the house and shut the door. It looked like Vincent had done a toll on his kitchen as the white counter top is now smeared with food and a...diaper?

I cringe, how did it get that bad?

Kurt came back with the baby basket and went outside to put it in the car along with the baby bag. I look around some more, looking at all the pictures he had on his walls.

I've been to everyone's house, and every single one of them had a picture of someone from Glee. Whether any of us would admit it or not, it had changed our lives. I'm very proud of being in Glee, it saved me. And made me realize things I don't think I'd ever figure out on my own.

"Quinn, everything's ready to go. Were you going to visit her later?" He asks after coming back inside and fixing his hair. I turn back to him, after staring at a picture of her for way too long.

"Maybe." I reply and slowly walk to the door.

"Everyone's seen her but you. You're her best friend and haven't seen her in the hospital. Did you know Sam and Mercedes flew all the way from L.A just to see her?" He asks and I sigh loudly.

"It's not that easy."

"It will take you ten minutes to get there, it's easy." He deadpans, and I look to the floor. Vincent seems to have fallen asleep and is unaware of the whole thing.

"You know what I mean; I don't think I'm strong enough." I tell him so low I don't think he heard me.

He exhales irritably and I turn to glare at him. My eyebrow raises but he doesn't falter and I scowl. Kurt doesn't get it.

"Coward, if she means that much to you... and don't give me that look Fabray, I know exactly what happened, Finn told me. And I realized it our senior year. Now look I'm off track, if she means a lot to you Quinn then you should go see her." He says seriously, a frown on his face.

"I'll think about it." I tell him before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Vincent is asleep most of the night, only waking up a few times because his pacifier fell out of his mouth. I sit up, watching the biographies of Rachel, most of them containing things about her relationship with Finn. There was also a couple of Mercedes that I watched. What is it with shows being so interested in relationships, the whole point they were famous is there talent, not their boyfriends.<p>

After getting tired of watching that I turn the TV off and got up to walk to my room. I divert my eyes as I pass the picture filled hallway. Most of them containing her, and it's too hard to look at them.

No one really said her name. I have only seen Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Santana, and Artie since the accident. And no one has said her name, I don't know why. Maybe we were afraid if we uttered it she wouldn't wake up.

I don't speak it, because every time I do I break down into a mess.

* * *

><p>It doesn't take ten minutes like Kurt says it would. The drive did, however there were so many annoying Rachel Berry fans standing outside of the hospital it took a while to park and get to the entrance. I really want to yell at them all but I bite my tongue.<p>

I had almost turned the car around five times before deciding on going. I had to do this for her, and Vincent.

* * *

><p>I finally made it inside and walk to the receptionist who narrows her eyes at me. As if I was just another fan, I roll my eyes. I give her the same look she gives me and stop at the desk.<p>

"You cannot go see Rachel Berry." She says before looking back down at her desk. I huff and tap the desk so she looks back up, annoyed by the fact I'm still here

"I'm Quinn Fabray, her best friend. And I'd like to see her." I tell her rudely. Hey, if she was going to be a bitch, then my former self could come out to play too.

"Oh yeah, and I'm Angelina Jolie. No you cannot see her." She replies sarcastically and I growl before leaning over the desk.

"Call Kurt Hummel then, make a big deal out of this. I want to see her." I state but I don't wait for her to reply. I simply walk passed the waiting area and go to the elevator. I had a feeling this would happen.

I step out and look for room 314, looking into each room as I pass. I'm surprised hardly any doors were shut. I'd have thought that people would want privacy, obviously not though.

It seems like time slows down as I made my way down the long hallway. I hear the beeping heart monitors, quiet cries of help, and the linger of death. OK the death part isn't true but there is a presence in the air that I could feel. But it isn't any of the doctors or nurses walking around, it's something else.

I stop at the doorway, which reads 314. Inside, the beeping as in every room beeped. A bed is in there and a tiny body lay on it. I wait about a minute before gradually going inside. I walk as though the room will catch on fire any moment. Vincent looks around the room, having no idea where he is.

I'm surprised no one is in here besides her doctor. I nod to him and push a chair to her side before sitting down with Vin Vin.

"I'm Quinn, her best friend just in case you're wondering." I tell him, since he seems a bit uneasy.

"Oh, I'm her doctor, Henry Mather." He says and I give him a forced smile.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask and he takes the chart off of her bed.

"She's in a coma, and we aren't sure if she'll wake up. And her injuries are severe, it's a miracle she's still alive. On the Glasgow Coma Scale she only gets a four." He says reluctantly.

I have absolutely no idea what he is talking about except that it's bad. He must have noticed my confusion and chuckles a bit before continuing.

"The Glasgow Coma scale is rated from 3-15. Four grades for eye response, five for verbal responses, and six for motor responses. Three being the lowest, meaning deep sleep or death, while fifteen being a fully awake person. Anything below eight can cause mortality." He says and I nod, it made a little sense.

"So what does she get on the scale?" I ask him, afraid of the answer. He doesn't answer for a moment; I think he is checking my mental stability. To see if I could be able to handle it.

"A four."

* * *

><p>So how was it? Should I continue or trash it?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Second part, :) Please read and Review afterward because it encourages me to write more.

This reads more into Quinn's life before and after high school. Enjoy!

Edit 6/1/2012: Many mistakes edited.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I've been here. I had to put Vincent in his baby carrier as he is gone in la la land now. No one has come to visit yet but I'm content with that. I just want to be alone in here.<p>

"This reminds me, of when we were back in high school, after I got hit on my way to your wedding. You were sitting beside me sleeping when I woke up. It makes me feel bad because you could have woken up at any time and I wouldn't have been there like you were for me. I'm so sorry, I should have visited sooner but I feel so broken. I didn't know what to do when I saw you on TV. They were taking you away and something inside me broke, more than that one day... well you know the story." I stop, remembering the day all too well. It had been a month before Vincent was born and I feel like an idiot for not realizing she was pregnant sooner.

I brush her hair out of her face and hold her hand. It feels too right to be doing this, to be holding her and being beside her when it should be Finn.

"I'm sorry, about Finn too. I'm sorry that I was the reason you left your date so quickly because you were following him. It's my fault that he's gone now. That's why you gotta hold on, and take care of Vincent. He needs his mother, not his godmother. He already lost his dad, don't you leave him too." I say and I feel the tears cling to my eyelashes and trickle down my face.

This is why I didn't want to go to the hospital and see her. I knew I would do this.

After that, I try to stay silent, besides telling her how Vincent was.

When the doctors finally told me I had to leave I placed a kiss on her forehead and left with Vincent. He points and makes noises as we pass through the hospital. Something always interests him; if it isn't a nurse walking by it's a gurney on the side of the hallway.

I get home at ten and turn the TV on. Mercedes is being interviewed by paparazzi on Rachel's condition but she waves them off. Sam does the same and they duck their heads to get into a car.

I turn it off, knowing that I'd just keep watching Rachel Berry biographies if I didn't.

I feel fixated with her, in a sense. She has never left my mind, not since freshman year. And that was about seven years ago. The first couple years I thought it was out of hate and little did I know that wasn't it. After that we had a rocky relationship where she turned out to be my best friend. And it's been just that, for years. Even if I realized something back in high school, I've tried not to act on my feelings. Although, the word tried is used very loosely and broken many a time.

The whole reason she's on my mind. Why even after I called her all those names and tried to make her life a living hell. It wasn't because I was jealous of her, I was jealous of the boys. And now that I look back, I wasn't very subtle. I punished her, unconsciously making her feel bad because she didn't return the feelings.

I tried to make her feel repulsive because she chose them over me.

I love her, and it sucks. I've learned to deal with it. I have been since I was in high school. Sure I did at one time love Sam, Puck, and Finn but that love died. It isn't like what I feel for her. I don't even do things with her that I did with them and still, she lingers in the back of my mind.

I sigh; thinking about it is something I have tried to stop. But somehow, it always comes back to her.

* * *

><p>I wake up at seven in the morning, Vincent's tiny wails jerking me from my much needed slumber. I walk groggily to his room I had set up that had been the guest room and take him from his crib. I put his pacifier back in his mouth and carry him back to the kitchen.<p>

I make up his milk and put in the microwave, half asleep. I sit him in his chair and get out some soft peaches for him to eat. I place a few on his plate and he greedily takes them. He plucks one and puts it in his mouth, making noises of excitement. He jumps up and down excitedly and places another one in his mouth.

"You like them Vin Vin?" I ask and he giggles. I grin before placing some more on his plate and go to get his milk.

I take it out and place it in front of him. I'm unsure if he can hold it yet but he proves me wrong and puts the bottle to his mouth and eagerly drinks it.

After he finishes I clean him up and get him ready to go to Kurt's. I put him in one of his cute outfits, a t shirt saying Berry's boy (I rolled my eyes at that one when Rachel had showed it to me) and some pants before placing him in the backseat of my car and driving to Kurt's.

* * *

><p>When I got there I knock on the door with Vin Vin babbling to me while I pretend to respond to him. Kurt opens the door with a yawn; even if he just woke up he looks like he just got out of a makeup trailer.<p>

"Hey Quinn, Vin Vin, come on in." He says pushing us in and shutting the door. I place Vincent on the spacious living room floor and let him crawl around and set the baby bag on the floor.

I look up at him and he leans against the frame from the kitchen to the living room.

"I saw her, yesterday. The doctor told me about, how bad she is. How likely it is that she'll wake up." I whisper and he looks down. Vincent made noises behind me, playing with toys Kurt has put out for him.

"Yeah, it's good you saw her though." He says sorrowfully, I don't answer. I swallow and feel a lump in my throat. It hurt and feels like I'm going to cry but I hold it in.

"Do you think she'll wake up?" I ask him, my voice cracking and he nods while he dabs at his eyes.

"Of course, she's Rachel Berry. She isn't going to die before getting her EGOT. Or before her baby boy grows up." He says, trying to compose himself.

I smile; even he knew that the chances of her waking up are small. Trying to assure me she will wake up isn't going to work, when I know perfectly well what will probably happen. I just don't want to think about it.

"I'm going to go then, I'll be back soon." I say getting onto my stomach to give Vincent a kiss he responds with a noise and gives me an open mouthed one on the cheek. I grin and said bye to the both of them before leaving.

* * *

><p>Once I step into work I get ready and stand at the counter, waiting for customers. Many people come in just to be in the same place Rachel Berry was in before her accident. Some people even ask what she had before it happened. Every time they ask I gave them a different coffee. And I glared at them, letting them know I'm not pleased with the questions.<p>

After a half hour of waiting for someone I sigh and begin to clean the machines. No point in wasting time when I could be finishing my other jobs.

"Hey Quinn, I didn't even hear you come in." Dylan says getting his own coffee.

"Yeah, I'm a ninja." I say chuckling and he snorts.

"Then why are you working in a coffee shop?"

"I'm only part time ninja." I reply and he laughs. He pats me on the back and watches as someone walks in. I put on the best smile I can and they smile back.

* * *

><p>After work I say bye to Dylan and walk down the street to my car. It smells like rain but it hasn't done so yet. It's just about to start, I can feel it. I put the key into the keyhole and just as I'm about to unlock I hear a voice.<p>

The keys drop from my hand. I turn and look behind me, and see nothing of course.

"She's not responding! Someone get her onto the Gurney!" I close my eyes; I can't stop the voices from flooding my ears. The head EMT, a girl was shouting orders to everyone.

"What's the status on the boy?" Her voice shouted as Rachel's body was lifted onto the gurney. I bite my lip, bracing against my car for support.

"He's gone." I feel the air leave me as I hear the younger medic say to the head EMT.

I open my eyes, sniffling before reaching for my keys. I open the door and look up just in time to see a few paparazzi looking at me. That is to be expected.

I had been seen with Rachel many times and I've been featured in tons of magazines because of our friendship. I'm actually surprised they hadn't approached me earlier, due to Rachel's manager telling me I'd probably be hounded by them.

I look away from them and set my stuff in the passenger side before shutting the door and getting into the driver's spot. That's when one of them ran to me.

"How are you coping with Rachel Berry's death?" he asks and I purse my lips. What a stupid question to ask me.

"I don't want to talk about this." I say keeping my calm, following Rachel's manager's advice.

"Everyone is dying to hear some news about her."

"Rather them than her." I tell him before racing off in my car.

* * *

><p>I don't leave Kurt's right away this time. Instead I hold back and watch his decorating shows with him. We don't talk, except for the occasional comment on what we are watching and on Vincent. My eyes bore into the screen, trying to get my mind to settle down.<p>

"Have you visited her today?" I ask him, finally realizing my mind would never shut up about her.

"Not yet, I will later. When Blaine comes by." He says and I turn to him with a raised eyebrow.

Kurt and Blaine had an amazing relationship that lasted for a long time, before they both landed parts on Broadway. Then they grew apart but I knew deep down that Kurt is still very much in love with him. And I don't doubt that Blaine still loved him either.

"We can be friends still, it's not that hard." Kurt mumbles but I see through his ruse. I've been in the same boat as him since freshman year. It will always be hard.

"Take it from me Kurt, it won't be easy ever. It wasn't just senior year that I loved Rachel, maybe I figured it out then but I tormented her because of my love for her. And even now I struggle just seeing her. I've come to terms with it, but for seven years and counting it will never go away." I tell him and he slumps his shoulders. He doesn't say anything more about him and Blaine though.

"It's still weird hearing your gay for Rachel Berry. I mean looking back; it was so obvious I can't believe you didn't throw up rainbows. You might as well have been singing her love songs and kissing the back of her neck." He says honestly and I snort. It's the first time either of us has spoken her name out loud. And was it a sin that we were talking about how gay I was for her? While she was in her Coma? There must be a rule that says you cannot speak of that stuff while someone's deeply asleep.

"I thought about that a few times after I figured it out actually. I can't help but wonder if things would be different if I had. I wish there would have been something I could have done to have her." I say looking down at the floor.

Vin Vin is hugging his teddy bear to his body while staring and babbling to his other toys. He always has a smile on his face, besides from crying of course. He grins down at the toys like they were talking to him. It's cute.

"I think we all have that feeling at some point. What is that saying again? Don't go looking for love, let love find you." He says and I lean into him, he always knew what to say. Most of the time anyway. He comforts me.

"I think it did, it's just not reciprocated."

* * *

><p>Before I know it, it has been a month since Kurt sinfully showed up on my doorstep to give me Vincent. He's gotten bigger and is even noisier than before. He absolutely loves to make noises and sometimes I have to give him food just to make him stop. So he would stop making noises for just a second, even a second is good enough.<p>

And yet at the same time it is extremely adorable.

He is like a little boy copy of Rachel and I wonder where Finn is in him. It was like she created him all by herself, which is disturbing. But it really blew my mind how he acted just like her except like a baby.

Vincent has also taken to standing up, pulling himself into a standing position and grabbing things. I've had to tell him a hundred times to not touch things but he hasn't realized what no meant yet apparently.

"Vincent don't touch that." I tell him as he latches onto a vase on my coffee table. He looks at me, responding to his name but not the scolding. He smiles and I sigh before getting up and taking the vase from him and putting it on a shelf. He raises his hands up, showing me he wants it back but I shake my head and he drops them. He makes more noises and walks away.

That's how it goes for a while. I adjusted my house so it is baby proof and got used to seeing him here. His room is full of stuff now, since I don't dare go to Rachel's house and get his clothes and other things there. I have to buy him things just so I can avoid her house. Visiting her in the hospital every day is already pushing it.

I groan when I realize it's almost time to go too. I really don't want to deal with all that now, not when I was up all night with her and Finn's love child. I roll my eyes at that, that isn't the reason I don't want to go.

It's the fact that it feels so right to be by her side and hold her hand while she sleeps. It feels so right to sit there with her son and eagerly await her waking up. But I also feel guilty. Because it should be Finn sitting there, with their son while she woke up. Not me.

And I'd be damned if I said I don't think of Finn. I've always had a grudge on him because they were together but I don't hate him. He is my friend and now he is gone because I stupidly fucked everything over in the coffee shop.

Life has a funny way of showing it is worth it.

* * *

><p>So how was this chapter? Please review and tell me what you think or what you would like to see in the story.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I finally found the stupid memory card that contained the files for this story. It took me awhile to shuffle through my boxes but I found it! Yay, now I can write since I got the information and junk I wrote for it. Be prepared. :)

Edit 6/1/2012: Most mistakes edited.

* * *

><p>"You should sign up for this." I glance over at the paper Dylan holds in his hands. The first thing I read is audition in big bold letters. I grab it from his hands to look it over. It's an audition for a small movie role in London.<p>

"I don't know, I have Vincent to take care of now and it would be hard to take care of him and do something like that. And I have work." I say with a sigh. It would be near impossible, although Vincent liked attention on him at all times he got quite fussy and only people who knew how to handle a Berry baby could handle him when he did.

"Think about it, if you do audition and get the part you know I'm not letting you pass up the chance. As long as when you're big and famous you recommend my coffee." Dylan adds with a grin and I laugh before nodding.

* * *

><p>Work ends at the same pace as it usually did, slowly. After grabbing my things I head out the door and walk to my car. My eyes scan over the area, the sounds and images of broken glass and blood invade my mind again. I wish it would go away.<p>

"You're not the one who feels guilty this time, Rachel." I mutter to myself, remembering Rachel telling me all those years ago how guilty she felt about my car crash. Except that was different, because this time it is my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid she'd be taking care of Vincent, and Finn would be playing in his movie. He'd be able to see it on the big screen.

I bite my lip, hard and almost draw blood before letting it go and getting into my car. I lean against the seat and wonder how I let this happen. I shouldn't have let it happen; I should have talked to Finn and her before anything else. But no, I just had to be a coward and avoid them both.

* * *

><p><em>My eyes focused on table 23, eyes glazing over with tears. I looked away, focusing my attention on putting food on the tray in front of me and delivering it to table 15. After doing that I obviously ignored them, and went to the back of the shop. I placed the tray with the others and took out muffins to be warmed up. I returned to the front to stand at the register before hearing my named called. I tried to ignore it as I watched a man in a suit stand to go to the bathroom. His suit was pressed to perfection and looked like he was out on business, not a date.<em>

_"Quinn, get over here...now!" she snapped and I sighed irritably before grabbing the notepad from my apron and pen to write with it._

_"What do you want?" I asked, scribbling circles on the paper. She rolled her eyes and looked at me, practically telling me 'you know exactly what.' I push the notepad and pen back into my pocket and shrug._

_"I'm working Rachel, if you're just going to distract me-"_

_"I didn't know he was bringing me here, Quinn."_

_"It doesn't make it hurt any less, Rachel. Why couldn't you ask him to go somewhere else? I mean really, you guys are dressed up for a date and eating in my coffee shop."_

_"I'm sorry, Quinn."_

_"Why don't you guys just leave?"_

_"Why are you trying to take my wife from me?"_

* * *

><p>Vincent shuffles around Santana's living room, taking in all the sights. He had grabbed baby Tubbington's tail earlier, making the cat hiss and run off. Brittany had tried to get the cat out from hiding under Santana's dresser but she failed miserably.<p>

Santana eyes the little boy, watching him touch and talk to anything interesting to him. I watch her jump each time he pulls something off of a shelf, knowing she's more concerned with him hurting himself than her stuff. Even if she won't admit it.

"He reminds me too much of Berry." She says as he wailed loudly. I chuckle and hand him his bottle and he takes off again.

"Both are very, vocal about things."

"No shit, I can't believe he hasn't got lung cancer from all those noises." She replies turning to me.

I smile at my friend, second best friend in the whole world. She's been with me through thick and thin. She has matured, somewhat in the past three years since high school. She still has a snarky and rude attitude but behind all that is a smart woman who knew exactly how to get her way.

This is probably the reason she ends up number one on the music charts. Most of her singles are hits and never fail to make it to at least the top ten. And the woman has been named sexiest woman alive numerous times, and her music videos some of the most watched on the web. And especially with a hot girlfriend as her main dancer, that helps.

Santana is out and proud with the world, most of her songs are love songs about Brittany, singing about their experiences with each other, which are surprisingly not sexual. At least most of them aren't sexual, I tried to stay away from her songs like, all day and night, or my most disliked one, Sounds of Quinn's bed.

I will never get over listening to that song for the first and last time. Nor the fact I slept on my bed for years, and now I can't conjure up a memory of my room without thinking of how those two defiled my bedroom.

Despite this, people bought her music because the lyrics were amazing. It doesn't matter that her songs are about a girl, people bought them because they could relate to the lyrics, even if they aren't pining over a girl like she is.

"So Quinn, when Rachel wakes up I know you're going to want to make out with her and make love to her, but I have something important to tell her before anything else. So please, keep your emotions in check so I can tell her." I look over at Brittany who gives me a serious look and I glance at Santana who shrugs. Kurt isn't the only one who knows I like Rachel. Santana claims to have known since freshman year, along with Brittany.

Santana says it was painfully obvious.

"What exactly do you have to tell her?" I ask, not even bothering to tell her the chances of her waking up were slim.

"You'll just have to wait, Q. It's a secret and I don't appreciate your prodding." She says and I roll my eyes. It will probably be something I already know or something like she bought Rachel a wheelchair like the one I had.

I turn back to Vincent who is waddling over to Santana, placing her old Cheerio's jacket in her lap. She places it over him and he squeals loudly before attacking her leg. Santana awkwardly plays with him and I can tell she doesn't really understand what to do.

Hopefully, when her and Brittany have kids that will change.

* * *

><p>The smell of cleaning alcohol invades my nose and I look down to see Vin Vin, scrunching his nose up too. I pull my scarf over his nose and he buried his face in it. It smells gross as we walk to Rachel's hospital room.<p>

I pass by a few nurses before walking into the room and setting Vincent's things on the ground before moving my chair next to her bed and sitting with Vincent. He doesn't have the faintest idea why we came here every day or why he is told to be quiet and not to touch things. He gets cranky too when we come to visit her.

"Hey Rachel, it's been about one and a half months now. The doctors keep pressuring Leroy to pull the plug since they're the ones that deal with that stuff. Their staying with Kurt right now, Vincent can say no now. Which isn't really good, I mean it is because he's talking now, but its no. He says no to everything to, I told him we had to take a bath and he said no, I told him it was time to eat and he says no. It's cute. I wish you could see it." I let out a breath, preparing to speak again.

"No." I roll my eyes; Vincent's small voice calls out. I look down to see him reaching for Rachel and I help him sit onto her bed. He tries to crawl away but I hold him still. He touches her hand lightly and makes a noise before wrapping his tiny hands around her larger one. He begins babbling and some of his spit dribbles onto his shirt. I smile; he is just the cutest kid ever.

* * *

><p>"Despite leaving us at the young age of 21, Finn Hudson left a legacy behind him. A beautiful wife who is one of the most beloved woman on Earth, a handsome son who will no doubt grow up and be just like him, a loving and spectacular man." I tune the man out, instead focusing on the coffin that held the boy who I once thought I would end up marrying.<p>

A long time ago, I'd thought that was what would happen. I would stay in Lima, get a nice job in realty and have a couple kids with Finn, and that would be how the story played out. While Rachel went and created her dream in New York, making everyone happy. So I thought.

Senior year really opened my eyes up; it wasn't the boy I was pining after all these years. I wasn't jealous of Rachel, I was jealous of the boys.

They slowly lowered the coffin into the ground, letting everyone say their last goodbyes before placing him in his resting place.

I told him goodbye, and that I was sorry for what I had done. I didn't know what else to say to him, he was probably pissed and didn't want me there anyway.

"You killed him." I turned around to see what Santana was talking about, rolling my eyes in the process. I jump; her eyes are black and hollow. "You killed him."

"No I didn't." I whisper, turning to walk away, passing his Mother, with the same hollowed eyes.

"You killed him."

And soon I broke out into a run as I ran to my car, what the hell was happening?

"You killed him!"

"Shut up!" I screamed, only to hear a baby's cry come from a distance.

* * *

><p>My eyes open, sleep clinging to my lashes. Sweat dripping from my forehead as I swallow and stand from the bed. I can feel my heart beating wildly in my chest, it was only a dream. But it felt so real and I could feel how scared I was. It was like I truly was in that dream.<p>

Another cry breaks out and I jog from my room to Vin Vin's. I walk in his room; he's standing in his crib holding his hands out. I feel my shoulders slump as I pick his pacifier up and pull him out of the crib. I really don't want him to sleep with me, because I don't want him to get used to it.

"What's up little guy?" I coo at him and walk us both into the kitchen. He's crying profusely, whining and muttering slurred baby words into my shoulder.

"No, mama, no." I almost stop and choke on my spit as I turn to him. He said his second word; my body goes rigid when I realize exactly what he said. I open my mouth to speak, only to find there are no words.

I set him into his chair, to get his bottle ready, which he doesn't like one bit as he starts crying louder.

"I know I'm sorry." I say trying to whip a batch of his formula up as quickly as possible.

"Mama, no!" He almost screams and I sigh loudly. I practically throw the bottle into the microwave and then turn to grab a towel from the cabinet. I put it under some water for a second before dragging it against my skin and wiping myself down. I throw the used towel into the hamper before grabbing Vincent's bottle and handing it to him.

"Here you go, let's go back to bed." I tell him before picking him up and walking the both of us to my bedroom. He has little baby tears clinging to his lashes as he whimpers and sucks on his bottle.

I place him on the bed before crawling in myself and pulling the sheets around us. He rolls over onto his stomach and crawls closer, grabbing at my hair.

"This isn't play time Vincent." I tell him as he tugs.

"Mama?" I bite my lip, that word; it's like a curse, or maybe a blessing. I don't know, did Rachel want me to raise him as my own? The note she'd written that was with all his medical records and everything I'd need for him, hadn't even really mentioned him.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Quinn, I know we haven't had the best footing lately, I don't think it'll ever get better and that's why I'm writing this. Hopefully we can work things out between us because I really love having you in my life and I want Vincent to be able to enjoy it too. That being said, I made you his God mother, you're my best friend besides Kurt, but he's the Uncle and God father.<em>

_Okay so I know you're avoiding me, which is obvious. I'm writing this note just in case something happens to me; you get full rights to Vincent if anything does. Because I trust you with everything I have, to take care of Vinnie if anything ever happens to me._

_I'm so sorry I had to break your heart. And you have to know by now that I love you too, I really do, but I do have a family to tend to now. I've always liked you Quinn, just like I've always liked Finn. But he kind of beat you to me, so you can't really be angry with him. Maybe in another life time we can try something, just as long as you don't fight who you are._

_Love Rachel_

_P.S. If we're back to being friends if you ever get this, disregard that part because I'm not rewriting this again._

* * *

><p>I memorized that letter word for word. Every curve of her handwriting and that smudge where she tried to hide a tear. And how could I not? She told me she loved me in it, but she told me she also couldn't be with me. This broke me even more inside. But she gave me a duty and I plan on doing it, she wants me to take care of Vincent. She trusts me and only me to do this.<p>

But she never did say how to raise him.

Do I let him call me mom? Or do I raise him to know that Rachel is his mother? It's pretty obvious I'm not his mom he looks like a spitting image of her.

I groan, wanting to go back to sleep. So I close my eyes and begin counting backwards.

* * *

><p>When I awake in the morning, with a jolt actually because waking up to have large eyes staring straight into my face, just a little inch away, is pretty scary. Especially when I'm not expecting it, and added with the drool and tongue sticking out it shocks me.<p>

I jump back, earning a giggle from Vincent. He gets onto his butt and grins a toothless grin at me, holding his bottle out. Its empty and he drops it onto the bed. I smile at him as I pick myself off of the ground and grab his bottle before poking at him.

"Hi Vin Vin." I say to him, as I tickle his tummy and lightly push him around. He tries to grab my hand, although his chubby little fingers can't quite catch their target or hold onto them. He grunts and screams, trying with all his might to stop the tickling and prodding.

"Mama!" He says and I stop, before kissing his head and grabbing him and heading toward the living room. I set him down and set the gate up around him, then turning the TV on so he has something to look at. I grab some of his toys and placed them inside, watching him scramble to them before talking to them.

I head to the kitchen to make him food, as the doctor want him to stop drinking from a bottle. I fill it with juice and get him some graham crackers to eat. I take it into the living room where he is holding his Mickey Mouse doll and staring at SpongeBob. I set a towel down and placed the food down with it, not like it is going to keep him from making another mess but I could only hope.

I look over at the table to find my cell phone in the big jumble of mess. It begins ringing loudly and I push my mail and papers around to find it. I should probably clean one of these days but the mess is so big and I'm too lazy to start. I find it, under a magazine I bought two months ago, wondering how my cell phone got there. I place the phone to my ear, answering very boringly.

"Quinn!" I hear Brittany shout, she says my name many more times, so I pull it away from my ear.

"Yes Brittany, I'm here." I tell her, wincing as my ear goes deaf a bit.

"Guess what happened? I'm so excited I'm going to pee!"

"Ugh please don't!" I hear Kurt shout and I snort loudly.

"What happened Brittany?" I ask as she goes silent.

"Oh yea I forgot." I huff, actually interested in what she wanted to tell me. "San wants to talk to you, Quinn. I'm handing the phone over...now!" I smile, just a small one at Brittany's pure and innocent voice. She's such a darling; I don't understand how some people can be mean to her. She's just so, sweet. Well sometimes she can be very blunt but she doesn't really mean it as an insult. She's trying to say how something looks to her.

"Quinn?" Santana says and I can't help but detect her excitement?

"Yea?" I say, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Oh my god you two are so damn slow Santana! Jesus just tell the girl before she dies, you know the saying, today not tomorrow?"

"Hey Hummel, there's a nice slushy maker just a block from here, wanna take a trip down memory lane?" She hisses at him and I try really hard not to laugh, my friends were insane.

Well, so am I.

"No, just tell her already!" He says and I can hear something that sounds akin to someone falling over in the background.

"Right, well we're at the hospital right now." She starts and immediately I bombard her with questions.

"Is she okay? What's wrong? Should I go down there?"

"Calm your titties, yes you should come down. Nothing's wrong and she's fine."

"Then why the hell do I have to be down there?"

"She moved, Quinn."

And just like that, my heart began to race, three simple little words sent me into overdrive, letting me drop the phone and grab everything I would need to go to the hospital. Vincent is confused when I pick him up quickly and rush us down the stairs.

Maybe he doesn't understand now, but when I retell him this story when he's older, he'll understand.

That her moving is a good sign.

It means she may wake up.

* * *

><p>Yes! I got this chapter done and currently working on the next one. I hope you all enjoy and some Faberry scenes will be coming up as well as Rachel's parents. Also review please; I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter.<p>

Love to you all :)


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth chapter, epic scenes!

Edit 6/1/2012: Most Mistakes edited.

* * *

><p>I brush my hand over her's, then up her arm and then back down. I'd practically pushed some doctors out on my way to get into this room. Santana is sitting with her feet on the small table next to the window, reading a magazine. I'm sure it isn't a coincidence that Brittany is on the cover, looking hot in a scandalous bikini. Said girl is on the floor playing cars with Vincent. Puck is also on the floor, setting up some superhero tower for Vin Vin.<p>

It appears that everyone is here. Tina and Mike said they'd be flying in the next day. Santana and Brittany had wasted no time in telling everyone of Rachel's progress. Kurt sat with Blaine, reciting a manuscript quietly and I think the doctors are peeved so many people are in the room but they hadn't said anything.

"Puck hurry up! How long does it take to build Batman's cave?" Brittany whines, in a very irritated and serious voice. Puck growls and stares at two pieces as he tries to figure out which one went where.

I sit back down in my chair, as it had been dubbed. I'd only seen her move once, the tips of her fingers twitching just a little bit as her toes wiggled. It didn't seem like much, but it is progress. The doctors are scheduling to come in and take some tests to see how well she responds again.

"Where are LeRoy and Hiram?" I ask, remembering the two men had flown here to watch over their baby.

"They're on their way; they were talking to someone on the phone when we left. They said they'd be here soon." Kurt says flipping a page.

I grunt in response, watching her chest rise and fall. I pray to God she would do something else, respond, or something. I want her to be Okay, I want her back so I don't have to keep worrying while working if she'll ever wake up. Or if the doctors will tell her fathers to pull the plug and let her go to Heaven. The looks on their faces when the doctors had said that, it was depressing and brought me back to reality. It showed me that just because I woke up doesn't mean she will.

But she will.

She has to, we all need her. I need her, Vincent needs her. She's a share of a family that isn't supposed to go yet. It's been three years since Glee, and we were all still very close. Some people said it would be a miracle to still be friends with people you met in High school, yet here we are, waiting for her to wake up. The girl most of us used to tease is now one of our best friends and a family member.

"I miss you." I tell her so quietly I barely hear myself. I don't want other people to hear. I entwine our fingers and bring our hands to my lips to kiss them.

I can hear Kurt gasp, and then even more gasps. As Rachel moves, just slightly. Her arms wiggle and muscles in her stomach tighten as she lets out an odd noise. I look to her face, as the broken grunt escapes her lips and floats into our ears.

I almost jump from my chair as I watch her move again, just a small bit. She only moves slightly when she does, but it's enough to make everyone's hair stand on end. I don't even realize a Nurse walked in, only when he puts a hand on my shoulder to make me move away do I notice. I mutter an apology and let him get closer to her. He opens one of her eyes and flashes a light into it.

"I'm terribly sorry, but the doctors are going to run some tests so only one person can be in here. You'll be able to come back soon though, maybe two hours." He says before walking out to find Rachel's doctor.

I hear a collective sigh from the group as Santana and Brittany leave. Kurt and Blaine stand, making it apparent I was the one who was going to stay. Kurt hugs me before leaving and I look down at Puck who looks like he is challenging me on who is going to stay.

"Take Vincent to his grandfathers, will ya?" I ask with amusement as Puck scoffs and gathers the toys into a bag and picks the kid up. He mutters to himself, earning a giggle from Vincent and leaves.

"Bye mama." I hear before they disappear. I can't help but smile, it's so innocent and cute I can't help but grin.

I wait for maybe a half hour before a doctor comes in, Doctor Mather. He smiles at me before grabbing the clip board at the end of her bed and walking to the side of the bed.

"It's amazing, how her body is responding." He says, and I raise an eyebrow.

"She's responding? I thought she was just moving."

"She is, someone in a coma usually doesn't hear or feel things, to their knowledge. However, it seems each time that she moves, she is responding to sound or feel. We're going to run the same simple tests we usually do, to see how she responds to the senses. And then we're going to scan her brain." He said and I know now he is putting this in simpler terms so I actually understood

"Oh." I say and watch him do his magic. He asks her what her name is, a few times but gets no response. He asks her how old she is, no response.

"How about you talk to her? You know just ask simple questions and maybe tell her some things while I get ready for the response test." He says and I nod.

"Hi Rachel, Vincent was here earlier. Its Quinn by the way, if you're wondering... Do you want to see him?" I question and I see her fingers twitch, as if they were trying to bunch up into her hand. I take her hand, placing mine beneath hers. Doctor Mather nods for me to keep going so I continue. "Puck took him to see his Grandfathers, but he'll be back. Then you can see him. Will you open your eyes for him? Or maybe even wake up? Just to show him that your still here for him?" I hold my breath, waiting for a response.

I can feel the pads of her fingers moving and I smile widely as they lightly and slowly curl under my fingertips. I know I gasp loudly as I watch her right hand struggle to grip mine. They don't succeed though, she's too weak.

"That's what I thought. I think Rachel may be awake."

"Really?"

"Well, in a way. People in comas usually just wake up without any memory of what was going on around them. I think she may be conscious, but her body is asleep. If that makes any sense to you."

"So she knows what I'm saying, but can't wake up?"

"Basically."

* * *

><p>It has been a long day when I got home, Mather ran a few tests after that and it seemed she responded to a bit of pain to. He had scraped a bit under her finger nails and she'd pulled back from it. He thinks she may be waking up, just maybe.<p>

I groan as I lay in my bed, Vincent is with his grandparents to give me a day to myself. I yawn into my pillow, usually at this time I give Vincent a bath or get him ready for bed. I feel restless, not having Vin Vin to tire me out. Now I lay in bed at ten at night without a thing to do.

"You killed me."

I scramble to get away from the voice behind me as I clutch at my chest and reach for the pocket knife in my bedside drawer. I look behind me toward the window to see no one; I glance around my room, and then collapse onto my pillow.

I'm losing my mind, surely.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday Vin!" Brittany shouts the loudest, so loudly so no one else can be heard. She places the whole birthday cake right in front of him, to the horror of everyone.<p>

"Wait Brittany-!" I say moving to get to the cake, its futile though as Vincent buries his face into the chocolaty goodness. My jaw drops a bit as he hums and stuffs his face.

"Luckily I knew this would happen." Santana says grinning and going into the kitchen. She brings out another cake, with a smirk. "Fabray you're going to catch flies if you keep your mouth opened like that." She says setting the cake on the table. I watch Vincent ignore everyone and just chow down.

He is one years old now, and speaking a lot more now. He is trying hard to have conversations with everyone by using sentences but his words are jumbled and messy. Just the other day he said "Hi Brittany has a good yesterday." He is learning though.

One month since Rachel began to move, and five months since she was put inside the hospital.

I walk around the room, more like follow Vin Vin around as he spread his wrapping paper and presents around. I gave up on trying to keep my apartment clean as I pick up his new large toy car, then he dumps the plastic bag of paper out on the floor. I slump my shoulders, that's another mess I gotta clean up. It was hard enough cleaning off the dining room table so everyone could eat on it. I dislike cleaning, but I did like a clean home.

"So weird that it's been a year since he was born, seems just like yesterday." Puck muses and I shrug.

"Kinda." I say, I hadn't been there for five months of his life, and it had been a long five months too. I glance at Puck, who has his eyebrow raised.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asks and I shrug. It's only a few minutes later when he is pulling me into another room and I scowl at him when he shuts the door. "What happened between you and them in the coffee shop?" Puck asks. "And don't give me any of that nothing happened crap, everyone knows that something happened. It was on the news that an altercation happened, causing him to leave and Rachel to follow."

"None, of your business." I hiss, I haven't told anyone except the police about what happened and that's the way it is going to stay. Between me, Finn, Rachel, and the police. No one else but God paid witness and that is that.

"Whatever happened, got my best friend killed Quinn. And his wife who is like a sister to me, you better think twice if you think it isn't my business."

"I did think twice, and it still isn't your business." I repeat and his eyes have a fire to them.

"When Rachel wakes up, all of this will come out Quinn. Don't think that it won't." He says harshly before leaving. The door closes a little harder than it should of and I breathe out slowly, trying to calm myself. Who the hell does he think he is? I don't have to tell him jack shit, and I'm not about to.

Ever.

* * *

><p>I let out a yawn as I shut the door behind Santana and Brittany, leaving a mess in my apartment and a sleeping Vincent in the middle of it all. I push some trash out of my way to get to the kid surrounded by his toys and paper he found interesting.<p>

I carefully pick him up and walk to his bedroom quietly. I place him into his crib and pull his baby blanket over him. I smile down at him as he sleeps peacefully and brush his soft baby hair out of his face. I lean over and kiss him before walking out of the room.

When I'd first agreed to this I hadn't been sure of taking care of him. I was afraid to take care of him. I didn't feel like I'd be able to give him enough but I've handled everything good so far. Thank god I have friends who are close to me and his mother or else he'd run out of toys and diapers. I have quite a bit of money saved up but I'm saving that for emergencies just in case something happened. Especially now, I have to be careful just in case something happened.

"Hey Quinn are you in here?" I look down my hallway into the living room to see a familiar face standing near the door. At first I don't know if I should run or ask her to kindly get the hell out of my apartment. I feel the frown tugging at my lips but I push it away and walk slowly into my living room.

"Hey." I say awkwardly.

God is it awkward. I look down at the blonde girl by her side, hazel eyes and all. Rachel had told me she looked exactly like me and she hadn't been kidding. It looked like someone took me as a kid out of my photos of when I was young and made Beth.

"I just wanted to drop a present off for Vincent, and maybe we could meet him?" She asks awkwardly and I nod. Vincent shouldn't mind too much. He usually thinks he's had a full nap when sometimes he hasn't even slept an hour.

"Yeah." I say uncomfortably, my eyes drift downwards for a moment and then back to Shelby who is looking at me with an expressionless face.

I walk back to Vincent's room to pick him up; he moans and fights it for a moment before looking up at me confused. Then a grin breaks out on his face and he grips my growing hair before pointing at his new bad ass Unicorn Brittany had bought him (Santana had insisted on getting it dressed as a bad ass so it didn't look too gay, which Brittany said it wasn't gay at all) and I pick it up for him.

I walk back into the living room where Shelby has moved some of the torn paper and sat on the couch with Beth. I watch him point at both of them, wondering who they are. And I had forgotten Shelby had never met him since she's living in Lima. Although I hope she moves for Beth's sake because I'd rather not have my daughter-

Her daughter, grow up in that type of environment.

I place Vincent in Shelby's arms and she immediately moves to make sure he doesn't fall off her lap. Beth holds her finger out to him and he takes it immediately, holding onto her small finger and looking up at Shelby with a raised eyebrow.

"He looks exactly like Rachel, I mean I'm sure he'll grow into Finn's features but he looks like a boy version of Rachel when she was younger.

"That's what everyone thinks." I say, watching him lose interest in Shelby and turn to Beth who began to play with him. After finding her much more interesting than Shelby he pushes away from the older woman and into Beth's lap who began to play with him. I watch a smile break out on her face and that's when I saw him, Puck, she has Puck's smile.

"Hey Beth, I'm going to go with Quinn in the kitchen, why don't you play with Vincent while we go in there?" Shelby asks and I bite my lip.

"K mama." She says and I look at her adoringly, she sounds so quiet and sweet.

I follow Shelby into the kitchen and begin pushing present boxes off to the side of my kitchen so we can actually walk. Shelby turns to me when she thinks that we're far enough into the kitchen so Beth can't hear us.

"So how are you Quinn?" She asks and I can practically taste the awkwardness in the air. It's tense between us and I shuffle my feet.

"I'm good." I say, I have no idea how to talk to Shelby or what to say.

"That's...good. Look I know we aren't on good terms, the last time I talked to you was when you were still in high school. You actually probably don't like me at all for obvious reasons but we do have two things in common." She says cutting to the chase. I can feel my eyebrow rising, what could we possibly have in common?

"And what are those two things exactly?"

"Rachel and Beth."

* * *

><p>Hmm what is going to happen?<p>

Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

Review what you think too!


	5. Chapter 5

This is a short chapter but at the end of it you'll know why. :)

I know most people who are in comas usually don't get to stay in a coma that long (Many are on Lifeline and usually the plug is pulled before too long) but I remember this one time listening to a woman when I was younger, telling my sister about how her friend had been in a coma for almost four months at the time. I don't remember exactly what happened but I do remember hearing about her waking up though.

Anyway I also went back and edited all the other chapters so they hopefully made a lot more sense and connected together better. If you see any mistakes please point them out so I can correct them.

Tell me what you think of this chapter and maybe what you think is going to happen!

* * *

><p>I brush her hair out of her face. It has extended a lot and her bangs hang in her face a lot now. I rest in my seat, back erect as I sit with her. The sun is shining through the window brightly and casts a shadow over the side of the room her bed and my chair is. The room is silent despite there being three people in the room. Puck sits on the sunny side of the room and is rubbing his temples. And the other person is asleep.<p>

"Do you think she will wake up, and I want your honest opinion?" I ask him and he looks up at me with a sigh.

"I don't know it's hard to tell. You know she's been in here for so long and it's just, I don't know." He says and my body slumps. I let out slow breaths, trying to keep from crying. This world is so unfair and I hate it, I dislike that her accident happened in the first place.

And it was my entire fault.

If I had just stopped pushing her then this would have never happened. She'd be awake and everything would be jolly. Or so I hope it would, that was a different string of fate and I honestly had no idea if it would be better or worse, but I can only assume that it would.

"I feel so guilty."

"She doesn't want you to feel guilty and you know that. Just pray that she'll wake up." He tells me softly and I can feel tears clinging to my eyes, why is he being so callous about this? She is in a coma! Because of me! People should hate me and want me to suffer but he tells me to pray?

She is in a coma, because of me.

Yet no punishment for me?

She's the one suffering and I get off scotch free. Something is wrong with this world; it is as some would crudely put it, fucked up.

"How can I pray to someone who let this happen?" I feel Puck's eyes immediately land on me in a frown.

"Look I know you're sad but so am I, she'll be okay."

"Promise me, please Puck."

"I can't do-"

"Promise me Puck."

"Fine, I promise you that she'll wake up."

I smile, closing my eyes and sitting back in my seat. My hand wraps around her cream colored one and I sigh contently. I don't know why his words comfort me so much but they do.

"Hey Rachel, Finn's here to pick you up." I look over at Puck and see him replying to a text.

"Thanks, Puck."

* * *

><p>Finally a Rachel scene, the story will usually be in Quinn's POV though. And I know its short but I didn't want to reveal too much yet.<p>

Also a lot of people are confused by this chapter, its a flashback from High School when Quinn is in the hospital.

Anyway please review with thoughts and if you see mistakes please point them out.


	6. Chapter 6: Sleeping Sickness

Yea I know I leave a lot of cliff hangars but this one isn't I promise. And its pretty long too.

Yes the last chapter was Rachel visiting Quinn in the hospital their senior year after the episode On My Way. It also seems in the episodes the way they talked it seemed like no one visited her in the hospital, which is stupid. Because in my mind Rachel is there like whenever she can be there.

* * *

><p>"Nandy, Mama, Nandy." I gnaw on my lip as I try doing dozens of tasks at the same time. I feel Vin Vin jerking at my sun dress asking for candy. He can't say the word candy though, he says nandy instead.<p>

"Shit!" I hiss looking away from Vincent and taking the boiling water off of the stove. The water begins to rise and hit the hot burner, letting steam rise from it. I place the pan on a different burner before watching it settle and turning the other burner down. Then I place it on the hot burner again before turning back to Vincent.

"Later, we have to eat food first." I say to him and place him back in the living room, I go back and place the water on the hot burner again and turn it down. Then I pull out milk and butter to place into it when it's done boiling and getting tender.

I sigh and turn to the pile of dishes in the sink, today is cleaning day and it isn't going very well. Vincent has been angry with me because I make him eat actual food before giving him sweets. He also has a habit of messing something up that I just cleaned or getting in my way while I'm cleaning.

" Nandy." I look down and see him reaching for my dress again and I grumble loudly, it's only one in the afternoon too, and I still had a load of work to do in my apartment. And I needed to go shopping and visit Rachel in the hospital. How fucking perfect is my day.

* * *

><p>"Vincent don't touch that." I call out to him, jogging to him just as he pulls down a rack of candy in plastic bags. I curse under my breath and snatch him up before placing most of the candy back on the shelf beside it and putting him in the basket of the cart. I watch him whine and struggle to get out of the seat. I buckle him in, so he can't stand in it and smirk at my triumph as he fails to get out on his own. I'm so damn smart.<p>

"No!" He yells at me and I roll my eyes as I push the cart down the main aisle looking for the diapers. I already got make up and some toys he saw, and cereal. I see the diaper aisle and turn the cart down that way before grabbing the diapers for a year and a half old baby, since he's a big boy. I twist around and my cart bumps into someone else's. I look up to see two familiar faces.

"Gandpa!" Vin Vin shouts turning with a grin.

" Hi LeRoy, Hiram." I say quietly.

"Hello little man, and Quinn. We were just grabbing supplies for his next visit. And then we were going to go visit Rachel." Hiram says with a smile.

"Oh cool, I'm going to go see her too." I awkwardly say.

"Well then we can all drive to your apartment and drop our stuff off and drive together then, it'll save us some time and money." LeRoy says with a wink.

"Oh sure, just let me get the rest of my stuff and we can go." I say with a smile.

"Of course." Hiram says and I push my cart away from them with a goodbye from both Vincent and I and walk down the aisles once more. I make my way to the electronics area, needing a new cell phone since someone decided to bite it to see what it tasted like. That left a large dent and cracks in the screen and I could hardly see what I'm doing now.

Brittany thought it would taste like strawberries and cotton candy, which she says is my flavors. I don't know exactly what she meant and I don't think I want to know what she meant either. I walk down to the phones and browse through them, deciding I should splurge on myself for once and buy a nice one. I pick one quickly, a red Iphone and a cover for it. I talk to the man at the counter to get it set up briefly before thanking the man and walking away to go to the front of the store.

I pass by the movies where I see one of Finn's earlier movies on a shelf. I stop and glance at them. He is on the corner of one movie and on the back of the other. I pick one up; I remember when Rachel had brought her copy over excitedly and ask if she could borrow my DVD player since she got so excited she broke hers. I remember watching it about a hundred thousand times. It's a pretty good movie, but I know almost every line to it and I'm not about to watch it again.

I place it back in its original spot and turn away, but I feel a familiar feeling creep up my spine and make the hairs on my neck stand on end. I get that hot chill running through my body as I turn to the box with Finn's face on it. This has been occurring frequently, a few times a week ever since their accident. I'd get these chills and tingle; sometimes I'd even forget I was doing something and just stop all my movement.

"You killed me Quinn." His voice snarls and I feel my body involuntarily jerk and knock the DVDs away from me. I feel my heart pounding at an irregular pace and I stare down at the movies. I look back up to see a few high school kids looking at me with funny looks on their faces. I pick them up and place them back on the shelf.

"I thought I saw a spider." I mumble to the kids before quickly pushing the cart to the front of the store so I can get out of there as fast as possible.

* * *

><p>The drive to the hospital is a bit quiet besides Hiram's occasional comment or question on the city. When we finally arrive at the hospital, there is still a small group of fans outside of it, dedicated to stay there until she wakes up. That's really sad because they must have no lives.I hop out of the car and watch Hiram pull Vincent out of the car along with two of his toys. We walk to her room and when we get there, Doctor Mather is running another test. I let LeRoy go inside and from a glimpse I could see Rachel squirming when pressure was applied to her fingers. She is making good progress; Doctor Mather says there's a great chance she can wake up now too. He also says not to get our hopes up though because it's a fifty- fifty chance.<p>

I sit by Hiram and watch Vincent play with his car and dinosaur. I look around the hallway, nurses moved around down the hall and sometimes came this way.

"How have you been Quinn, Shelby told us she visited you a few days ago." Hiram asks nudging my arm. I smile and wrap my left arm around his right.

"I've been good, very tired. And yeah she visited on Vin's birthday after you left." I say remembering what she had said.

We had discussed her buying an apartment so Beth can begin school over here in New York and I could start building a relationship with her. And that way Shelby could visit Rachel and repair their distant relationship also, that is if Rachel wakes up. Shelby is back in Lima now though; she asked me to find her an apartment if I had time and saw a few to call her so she could arrange something. I had been skimming through ads and such but hadn't seen any I'd want Beth living in. Hopefully I could find something before school started for her.

"Oh that's good, Beth looks a lot like you." He says and I smile as I wait for the doctor to leave so we can go in. "Rachel is going to wake up you know." I frown and look to him.

"Hmm?"

"She'll wake up, that's why we never let them take her off lifeline. Now look, they say she doesn't need it anymore and is making good progress." He says with a smile.

"Yeah, but they said that doesn't mean she'll wake up." I say gently, not wanting to get his hopes up but not entirely crush them. Instead of getting sad or upset like I thought he would he instead chuckles.

"I know my daughter Quinn, she isn't leaving yet. I could feel it the minute I found out what happened. Although no offense, I'm unsure why she left Vincent in your care. Not that you aren't a good god mother, you're doing amazing actually. I just don't know why she wouldn't leave him with us. I mean we are getting old but still." He says and I laugh.

"Sorry Mr. Berry, I don't know either. I'm actually still surprised she did that." I tell him honestly. I don't know why she did it, she had said in her note that it was because I was her best friend and she trusted me but I'm sure she trusted her fathers too. I look up to see LeRoy signaling it's okay to come in and we both get up and I pull Vincent and his toys in the room. I set down his toys in an area where no one will trip over them. Then I pull up my chair and sit next to her. Her father's take her side on the other side and now that I think about it, I should have let them have my chair.

"Hi Rachel." I say closing my hand around hers, I feel the pads of her fingers tense up as if they were trying to move but they don't. I rub my thumb on her hand and watch Vincent play on the floor, as we begin our daily ritual of visiting her.

* * *

><p>I scrub at the counter of the coffee shop, a kid had dumped his very sticky ice cream on the counter earlier and the stick refused to leave. I use a lot of elbow grease as I scrub at it with a cloth and make sure none of my customers need anything.<p>

I glance up once in a while at the window seat where Santana is sitting. She'd been here awhile but had only ordered some tea and sat down, without saying a word besides tea. I had yet to bother her as she stared out at the bustling city, it isn't too dark outside but it's getting there. Santana takes another sip of her tea, before downing the rest of it. I look back down at the almost clean counter and after scrubbing the last of the sticky ice cream from the counter I throw the cloth into the dirty clothes basket.

I hear sobbing behind me at the counter and I frown before turning around to see who the hell is crying at my counter top. It's Santana. I glance around, where several of my customers are looking at her curiously but don't say anything. I'm positive a few of them want to get her number or her autograph but none approach her. She's crying into her arms and grabbing at one of the wrapped poppy seed muffins on the counter. She then removes the plastic and begins eating it and continues to sob.

"Santana what's wrong?" I ask as she takes a surprisingly large bite out of the muffin and as I said those words she lets out a particularly loud sob and crumbs fly from her mouth. I jump as some shoot towards me and exhale; I take the muffin from her and set it down in front of me. She glares at me and I raise an eyebrow.

"Give me back my muffin Bitch." She says weakly and I shake my head.

"What happened, why the hell are you crying at my work and eating food you haven't even paid for?" I ask and I watch her bottom lip quiver.

"I fucked up so bad Quinn I don't know what to do! It was an honest mistake, I hate myself." She slurs her words and sobs together, snatching the muffin and stuffing part of it in her mouth. I roll my eyes and grab a glass to clean from the counter. I take a cloth and push it inside to clean it.

I've known Santana since freshman year, and the one thing that has ever truly made her cry like this is Brittany. Sure she's cried before but it wasn't as serious as when she has problems with Brittany.

"What happened Santana?" I ask and she wipes muffin from her cheek. I see a reporter scooting closer to us and I shoot a glare his way. He stops moving and I turn back to Santana.

"I got drunk at a party, like mega super drunk and I was crying and Brittany was comforting me. So then she took me to have sex in one of the back rooms." She says wiping tears from her eyes and trying to compose herself.

"So what?"

"Well it wasn't Brittany." She whispers. I drop the glass I was cleaning and it lands on the floor, part of it shattering on the floor and the other half rolling away.

"What the hell Santana?" I shout at her and she winces.

"I thought it was her! It looked exactly like her except it was one of my other dancers..."

"Oh my god, does Brittany know?"

"Yeah, she found out because Kimmy kept running her stupid mouth and now she won't let me in the house. And she won't answer her phone and I miss her."

"Did you apologize?"

"Of course I apologized." She snaps and I sigh.

"Santana, I don't know what to tell you. Give her some time to process everything alright? Write her a song, send her one text telling her you're sorry and you love her. Then leave her alone and don't bother her." I tell her and she frowns.

"But-"

"No buts Santana. You cheated on her and she's going to want time for herself."

"I didn't mean it." She says and I sigh before clambering over the counter and wrapping my arms around her.

"I know sweetie."

* * *

><p>"Five minutes till closing." I say loudly enough for the last patrons to hear. I tie the trash bag I have at my feet and throw it over my shoulder before heading outside to put it in the garbage. Santana fell asleep earlier so I threw her in a booth before going back to work.<p>

Well I didn't exactly throw her but she did flop into the leather seat hard. She had cried for about a half hour after telling what happened. I shake my head, just like Santana to mess something up. I feel bad for her; I know she is so deeply in love with Brittany it kills her whenever the girl is away from her. I can honestly say now that I believe her when she says she didn't mean to cheat on her. I know Santana; the way she looks at Brittany is like a Goddess. She sees Brittany as her light and her lifeline. I'd have to talk to Brittany later, maybe see what she knows and such.

I walk back into the shop and pass by Dylan's office, he's on the phone and I wave to him. He waves back and I walk to the front part of the shop. The patrons are all gone now but Santana is still there. I see she's also on the phone but she has a deep frown on her face and is gripping the table. Her mouth is open a bit and when she sees me she shoots out of the booth.

"We're on our way now." She says and snaps her phone shut, I open my mouth to speak but she's already holding her hand up to stop me.

"We gotta go to the hospital; Puck says there's something wrong." I feel my throat constrict and tears form as I throw my apron off and pull my hair net out. I automatically go grab my things from my locker and look at my phone as we walk out of the shop. I quickly go to my car and I realize Santana walked here as she hops into my passenger seat. I have five missing calls, from Puck and Brittany. I sigh and start my car before peeling away from the curb.

"Who's all at the hospital?" I ask as I tap my left foot on the floorboard. The light is red and I feel my body twitching.

"Puck, Kurt, and Blaine."

"Kurt has probably called Brittany by now so she's probably on her way." I say and Santana tenses. When we arrive at the hospital Brittany is on her way in and plainly ignores Santana as we all rush inside. I feel a rush of cool air as we enter the building and we all walk to an elevator. We ride to floor six and I'm bouncing on the balls of my feet as I watch the floor numbers change as we go up.

"What's wrong with Rachel?" Brittany asks and I shrug.

"Puck didn't say he just said that we had to get here because something happened." Santana says just as the doors open. We all walk out and turn left down the hall to Rachel's room, already I see from down there, people rushing in and out of her room. I feel my feet drag me faster as I see Puck rubbing his head and looking inside the room.

"Puck!" I yell and he turns to me.

"Quinn." He says and I immediately go to hug him.

" What's happening?" I ask and he rubs my back.

"We don't know, Kurt just went in earlier and her monitor was going off like crazy. So the doctors came in but they haven't told us what's happening." He says and I pull away. A few minutes later Doctor Mather comes out and I frown. He has one hand running through his hair and sweat on his brow. I feel my hand gripping Puck's shirt as I wait for the man to tell us what's wrong.

"Are her fathers on their way?" He inquires and Kurt nods.

"What's wrong with her?" I demand for answers and he inhales.

"I was wrong; she hasn't been in a coma for all this time. For the first month she was but for the past four months she's been a vegetable in a way. Her brain had shut down her body so it can repair itself while we had her on life support. When we took her off it was because she was making such good progress. However, she isn't waking up but the pain and damage to her brain and body are too much for her to take."

"What are you saying? Can't you put her on Morphine?"

"We have her on Morphine, it's just the damage is too extensive. She's dying."

* * *

><p><em>Rachel<em>

I remember I had spent last night lying in my bed bawling because I was terrified Quinn would never wake up. I'm still afraid, I'm fatigued too. Quinn woke up from her coma a few days ago but she's been asleep since then, the doctors say she should make a full recovery but they can't make a full report until she is completely awake. I hope she would wake up so I can tell her how sorry I am.

I gaze at her again, my tired eyes drooping slightly. Ms. Fabray is sitting next to her too. She's reading some home magazine and holding her daughter's hand. I'm delighted she's here because I hate being in this room by myself. I mean Quinn's here but I'm fearful to be here without someone else. I feel like all my fears and guilt will choke me when I'm alone. I rest my head on her hip and place my hand over her hand. I feel my eyes closing but I open them up again, I don't want to fall asleep when I'm here. I close them again, unwillingly of course, but they won't open. I hit that stage where I'm going to sleep no matter what. I groan and berate my body for being so weak but it revels in the sensation of rest.

* * *

><p>"Rachel." I hear my name, Quinn is beckoning me. She's awake, I have to wake up. "Rachel I'm so sorry, please wake up." Why is she sorry? I shift my eyes as I struggle to open them. Why do I feel so frail? I feel like I can barely lift a finger, let alone open my eyes. I feel tired just trying to open them, Jesus I must have been tired. I feel like I hadn't slept in months, not just last night.<p>

"Rachel, you know I love you and Vincent does too. He needs you and so do I. Everyone does, just please wake up." I want to smile; she needs me to wake up. She must miss me, how adorable. But who is Vincent? Oh well, she loves me. Well of course she does, she's one of my friends. I feel agony shoot up my head, like a headache except severer. It feels like I have a migraine and someone is thrashing me with a baseball bat.

"Open your eyes, for me. Let me know you aren't leaving us like they say you are. Please." Whose uttering I'm leaving her? Why does my body feel wounded? What's happening to me? I have to prove them right; I'm not leaving anytime soon. I fight my eyes as they refuse to open and it feels like someone glued them shut. I feel something on my arm, like someone is moving their hand on it. Their hand moves to my face and strokes the side of my eye. Their fingers wind through my hair and I feel content to just stay that way. Their hand feels familiar, soft and loving.

"Rachel, answer me." She speaks softly. Okay. I battle the sleep, my left eye twitching as it cracks open just a smidgen. Light increases the pain in my head as it invades my eyes. I almost close it again when the right does the same and I grimace. The light is so bright and hazy. I blink before opening them more and feel tears pricking at my eyes at the light.

"Bright." I say, my voice is very hoarse and breaks at the end and I wince. I must have been sleeping for days. Or I was ill; I should do some vocal exercises later after I get rid of this dreadful headache. The lights dim and I sigh and see Finn at the end of Quinn's hospital bed. How sweet of her, she must have woken up and given me her bed when she saw I was sleeping. Dammit! That means she woke up when I was sleeping. I feel awful now; I had vowed to myself I would be awake when she woke up.

"Rachel, this isn't Quinn's room, this is yours." Finn reveals and I frown.

"Finn." I whisper.

"Hi Rachel." Quinn breathes and she moves in front of me so I can't see Finn anymore. I look up at her heavily and she sits on the side of the bed. This according to Finn is mine. Not hers? How is that possible? What happened before I fell asleep? Was I dreaming...?

* * *

><p>It is mine, I remember Finn berating Quinn just seconds ago before she says something and he leaves the coffee shop quickly. I follow him, as he gets into our car I hop in the passenger seat and he asks me what is going on. He's almost yelling when that truck. Oh my god the truck.<p>

I watch Quinn in the window walking out to our car just as Finn peels away from the curb. Her mouth opens and I see her break out into a run when I look forward and see the truck slam into the front of our car. They were driving so fast, in New York of all places. I remember feeling excruciating pain worse than the migraine I have now. I've been asleep. I wasn't watching Quinn sleep when she was in her car accident. I was dreaming, and while I was doing that Quinn was watching me. I'm awake now, and Finn.

I watch Quinn shift and I catch a glimpse behind her to see nothing besides a wall. That must mean that Finn is…

"Quinn."

"You're alright now." I close my eyes again and can hear another voice in the distance and shouting as I fall back asleep, Quinn's hand stroking mine.

* * *

><p><em><span>Quinn<span>_

I sit with Santana and the others in the food court. I'm in shock; she opened her eyes, and spoke just two words. The doctors had pushed me out of the room when I had called for them. They were baffled and were doing something with her. I'm not very good with medical crap so I had no idea what was going on. Her fathers were upstairs and talking to them so they'd clue us in when they could. She's awake. It's still mind blowing, I'm pretty sure she's in pain but the doctors should hopefully change that. But she's still awake.

Vincent is going to have his Mommy back. I beam, she's awake. It's such a foreign thing to say even in my mind. Rachel is awake now and although she immediately went back to sleep she defied what the doctors said and opened her eyes. For me.

* * *

><p>"How long have I been asleep Quinn?" She asks me and I hold Vincent steady on the bed. I don't know if she remembers him or not but he's been playing with her hospital apron string, and finds it absolutely amusing.<p>

It's been days since she first opened her eyes and she is still weak and has to do exercises in her bed to strengthen her body, but her voice has gotten a little better. She can talk but it still comes out broken and hoarse, like she has been sick and is about to lose her voice.

"A while."

"Quinn, no one has been answering my questions and I trust you will." She says seriously and I watch her run her fingers down Vincent's silky brown locks.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I need to know how long I was asleep Quinn." I shut my eyes and let out a deep breath. I didn't want to respond to her questions because I didn't want to tell her she missed five months of Vincent's life and that her husband died. I didn't want to be the one to tell her this; I wish her parents would tell her. "Please Quinn."

"Alright, you were asleep for five months." I mumble the last couple of words and she frowns.

"What?"

"Five months." I say a little more clearly and I open my eyes to see her's watering and her sitting back on her bed. It's been shifted upright into a sitting position and she presses into the back of it. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>"Well I have to tell you something very important Rachel." I hear Brittany declare and I roll my eyes.<p>

"Go right ahead Brittany."

"Well my plans have been altered a bit because Santana cheated on me." She says a bit sadly. I give her a small smile to assure her Santana is fully paying the price for it and she beams back.

"What?" Rachel snaps and I push her back on the bed. She shoots the wall daggers and I'm sure she's pretending Santana is standing there. I'd have to inform her of what happened later when everyone is gone.

"Calm down you haven't heard the story yet." I say and she huffs.

"Quinn you aren't allowed to tell Santana okay?" Brittany says and I nod. She shifts to grab her purse and pulls something out.

"When Santana is redeemed, I'm going to give her this and I'm telling you because you're my best girlfriend, sorry Quinn but your Santana's." I look down to see an envelope. She opens it and I feel my eyebrows shoot sky high as she pulls out a necklace. It's an expensive gold chain and on the end of it is a ring. And not just any ring. It's a gold ring with red rubies and diamonds which I'm sure is supposed to be the Cheerios colors.

"I think Santana will love it Brittany." Rachel says grinning, her earlier irritation with Santana forgotten.

* * *

><p>I left earlier so everyone else can have a chance to talk to her. I needed to take Vincent home for a nap anyway. Rachel sleeps off and on each day so everyone is coming in at different times to talk to her. Hiram had explained to me that although she is up she is still susceptible to dissimilar things. Like that her immune system is weak so she has to be careful of viruses and diseases. And she's going to have to go to physical therapy to regain her muscle but she isn't paralyzed.<p>

"Mama Nandy." Vincent says pulling on my sock. I smile and give him another bite of the cold ice cream I had. It's melting now but still cool. He grins and some of it dribbles down his chin as he licks it from his lips.

"No more candy, all gone." I say picking him up and positioning him in front of his toys. He clutches one of his toys, the teddy bear and hurries back to me. He knows I'm lying and peeps at my bowl again. I sigh and give him another bite before pushing the bowl away on the desk where he can't see it. He pouts and walks away and I chuckle. My thoughts drift back to Rachel. How is this going to work? Will she just take him back after she gets better and is able to take care of him? Will she let me see him often? What will Vincent think of all of this?

I love him, I feel connected to him and although it's hard to take care of him and takes most of my free time up I still love him. I want to be there for him forever now; I don't want to become just another Aunt to him. Will he accept Rachel as his mother?

* * *

><p>"Quinn we were wondering if we could ask you a question?" I crane my head to look at Hiram who is in my chair next to LeRoy. Rachel is sleeping now after doing her leg and arm exercises.<p>

"Sure." I say and put down my book.

"Well we still have jobs whether we like them or not. Back in Lima and we're going to have to go back sooner or later. But Rachel isn't going to be able to live by herself until she can walk and at least be able to do simple things on her own. So we were wondering since you are her best friend, if you would move in with her until she can and that way she can be closer to Vincent too." I feel my jaw constrict as he looks at me expecting an answer now.

"I uh..." I start but I don't finish. Vincent is with Brittany now eating downstairs. I bite my lip like I usually do when I'm thinking or perplexed. I really want to be there for Rachel but there are a few problems with that. Before the accident I hadn't talked to her besides little chat when we'd bump into each other at a friend's house or she would call to ask if I could babysit Vincent. And even then that was scarce.

It had been awfully awkward between us and I'm sure once Rachel is out of the hospital that it will go back to being that way. We'll have to talk about what happened and what's going to happen. And sure I would have to do that even if I didn't help her but if I do move in with her that means it'll happen sooner. And I definitely don't want to have those conversations, ever really.

"What about Kurt?" I inquire and they frown.

"He's a boy Quinn. And Mercedes is living in L.A. And will most likely be leaving soon. Tina is taking care of her son and family. Brittany and Santana are having problems of their own. You're the most logical choice Quinn, you do have custody of her child and you guys are best friends." LeRoy says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't know Mr. Berry; I just don't think I would be able to take care of her and Vin Vin properly..."

" Nonsense, I don't think Rachel would appreciate a stranger coming into her home every day and helping her go to the bathroom." He says and I feel my eyes bug out of my head. Oh Jesus I have to get out of this, I cannot take care of Rachel's private needs and have those conversations with her.

"Umm maybe you should ask her..." I say and I see LeRoy's frown on his face and Hiram's disappointment as I lower my gaze to the magazine in my lap. I don't want to come off like I don't want to even though that's exactly what the problem is. In a way I do want to take care of her but not when we're having strained conversations and have things left unspoken.

* * *

><p>"Why did you clearly say no to taking care of Rachel?" Kurt asks as he puts one leg over the other. I look out at the city moving beyond the glass of the hospital and slump my shoulders.<p>

"I can't take care of her Kurt."

"Of course you can, Dylan will probably let you come in whenever you can to work and you know Puck will come over and help you pack all your things up. It isn't going to be that hard." He says and I grumble. "What's the real reason Quinn? Months ago you would have jumped at the chance to move in with her and help her." He says pushing my shoulder and I shy away from him.

"Because, we still have things to talk about that I don't want to and you know Rachel isn't going to ignore stuff like that." I tell him and he sighs dramatically.

"Of course, look I don't know what happened and I assure you I will find out but you should do it Quinn. It's better to get those things out of the way then bottle them up inside. I mean remember you used to bottle up your emotions for her and called her numerous names through high school. And now you guys are best friends, because you finally gave in." He says and I groan.

"I know it's just that it's an instinct for me to hold things in."

"I'm aware of that, which makes me say again, for you to do it. Take care of her and learn that holding things in only holds you guys back." He retorts.

* * *

><p>I change Vincent's diaper on a towel I had set on the room floor. I place the old diaper into a paper bag and throw it away before putting his wipes and baby powder into his baby bag and helping him up. I place him next to Rachel who helps shift him on his lap and holds him. I think he's tired because he isn't talking too much and just wants to sit now. I take the towel and bunch it up before putting it into a plastic bag to wash later. Then I place his bag next to one of the guest chairs and sit down next to Rachel.<p>

"Kurt told me you're a bit reluctant to move in with me." She states and I look over at her.

"It's nothing personal Rachel it's just-"

"I get it, you don't want to talk. I know you Quinn and I know you don't like to talk about things when you're not ready. So we won't I promise." She says and I watch her struggle to hold him up. I stand up a bit to place one of her pillows underneath her arm for leverage and she thanks me.

"I'm sorry, we will just not right now. I don't even know where to begin talking to you." I voice honestly and I watch her lean down toward Vin Vin. Her hair falls into his face but he pays it no mind as his eyes close and open numerous times before closing indefinitely. She looks back up and stares at me; I wonder what she's thinking. Her brown eyes are soft and her lips are parted.

"I don't know either, but I think right now I should just get better so I can at least help change Vincent's diapers. Then we can figure something out. Alright?" She asks and I move my head up and down slowly.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Longest chapter yet and Rachel has finally woken up. I was going to split this into two chapters but I decided not to because it just feels like one chapter.<p>

Please if you will, review with constructive criticism and if you find some mistakes please oh please point them out so I may correct them. Also I'd love to hear all your thoughts about what has happened so far and what you think is going to happen.

Love to you all.


	7. Chapter 7

New chapter, so excited because Rachel gets to go home! Oh and someone reviewed that they were confused about Vincent's age, he's a year old in the last chapter but he's about the size of a year and a half old, because he's a big boy.

* * *

><p>It's been a few months since Rachel woke up; she's still tired most of the day so she sleeps a lot but Doctor Mather said she can come home in a few days if she wants to and thinks she's ready for it. That made Rachel super excited because she is tired of all the disgusting hospital food there. She says the vegetables are cooked inadequately and taste like rubber.<p>

She still has to exercise a lot too. Her arms are strong enough now so she can pull herself up into a sitting position and she can walk to the bathroom with help also. She'll still have to attend physical therapy and people will stop by the house throughout the days to show her exercises she should be doing and make sure she is okay at home.

"So what's on your mind Quinn?" I snap out of my reverie to see Puck stacking another of my boxes into the moving truck. He leans against the truck and wipes some sweat from his brow as he looks at me.

"Nothing really, just thinking." I say and he eyes me for a moment.

"Are you going to tell me what happened at the coffee shop?"

"I told you Puck, that's my business. Lay off of it." I snap at him and he shakes his head.

"Quinn, whatever happened made Finn leave the shop and get hit by the van. I need to know what happened to have closure." He says and I feel my lip sliding into my mouth so I can chew on it. And once again I'm reminded that Finn dying is all my fault. Rachel hadn't said much about it but she does know he's gone. And asked if I would take her to his grave once she's strong enough, although that'll be awhile from now because he's buried in Lima.

I walk away from him and head back inside my apartment to grab another box. Vincent is watching TV with Hiram and LeRoy while Puck and I put everything in the truck. I had invited the two older men over to watch Vin Vin but they had insisted on helping me and I worked out a deal with them. They would help put things in boxes and Puck and I would do the heavy lifting, I didn't want them to strain themselves. I actually didn't want help at all but they kept insisting.

"Mama!" Vin Vin shouts and I smile as he waddles to me. I pat him on the head and go to pick up another box. I put it on my kitchen table and grab my water bottle. I take the cap off and take a long drink before sighing and Vincent mimics my sigh. I smile down at him and walk back into the living room where cartoons are playing.

"You can change the channel you know, he'll watch whatever as long as it isn't a scary movie. He doesn't like those." I say and they nod.

"Thank you, are you sure you don't need any help?" Hiram asks and I shake my head.

"No you two sit and watch him and relax, your plane is coming tomorrow and I want you two to relax with your grandson before you leave for a long while." I scold and they both pout. It's a bit funny to see two older men pout because I tell them they can't help me and that they are to stay put. But they do as their told and watch TV and Vincent.

* * *

><p>I'm in dire need of a shower once I get the last of my stuff packed up. Puck has left to go back to his place and Hiram and LeRoy are crashing on my bed since I refused to let them sleep in the living room. Those two are just as bad as Rachel when it comes to being stubborn; luckily Vincent stepped in and fell asleep on my bed, automatic submission for them. Who can resist a little baby sleeping?<p>

I grab a glass of water from my sink and in the corner of my eye I see Hiram standing in the doorway.

"You should be in bed." I turn and he scoffs.

"I'm in my fifties I don't have to be in bed yet. You on the other hand should definitely be in bed; it's one in the morning." He scolds and I chuckle. His feet shuffle on the linoleum until he's standing next to me. "I actually wanted to ask how you feel about Vincent calling you mom." And I tense up. How do I feel?

I didn't really think much of it after the first day. I mean surely he knows Rachel is his mother; we have been visiting her in the hospital almost every day since the accident. So he must remember her.

"I thought it was just a nice term of endearment." I say and he hums.

"That's what I thought too; maybe he just heard it on TV and keeps repeating it."

"Yeah we watch some baby network and it's probably on one of his shows. I'll show him tomorrow who Rachel is." I assure him and him smiles.

"Thank you Quinn, not that you aren't a good mother. You're extraordinary actually, but Rachel did wake up."

"This means once she's able to move on her own she'll get full custody. I know the drill." I tell him and he chuckles before turning to go to bed.

"Have a good night Quinn." He says and I stop him. He turns to me and I part my lips.

"I think he recognizes her, but she's been lying in bed all this time maybe he doesn't understand? I don't know how to explain it but I think he knows who she is but isn't sure why she isn't getting up." I fumble over my words, trying to explain what I think is happening. But the words seem like the wrong ones and I sigh.

"Don't worry about it Quinn, he'll learn." He says and I exhale in relief.

* * *

><p>I sit in the airport at four thirty in the morning. Kurt insisted I take them so he can watch Rachel which I thought was total bull crap. But I agreed and now I'm here watching the two men give their last goodbyes to Vincent who is half asleep.<p>

"You be a good boy for Quinn and your mother, you hear?" Hiram says as LeRoy walks to me. I smile up at him as best as I can for someone who wants to fall asleep right then and there.

"Take care of him and Rachel, make sure they call and Skype us whenever they can. And if you need anything, money, anything at all you give us a call and we'll have it sent right away. Take special care of my babies… we're off." LeRoy kisses the top of my head before stepping back to hand Vincent back to me.

"I sure will Mr. Berry's, you call too if you need anything." I tell them. Hiram kisses my cheek before walking toward their plane. Vincent waves bye to them and so do I before watching their plane take off.

* * *

><p>"That's your mommy." I say and he points at Rachel's sleeping form. I nod and he looks back at her, like he's thinking on what I just said. "Can you say mommy?" I ask him and he makes a few gurgled noises.<p>

"Mm." He smacks his lips together but doesn't quite get the word out.

Hiram and I's conversation really got me thinking. Before Rachel woke up I didn't really care he called me Mama but now that she's awake I feel a bit weird about it. She is his mother, and I would like him to see her as that. Not me, but as Hiram and I realized maybe he does see her as his mother.

He points at her pictures a lot when we pass in the hallway and I put one up in his nursery room and he seems to look at it constantly. I think he just calls me that because it's an easy word for him and doesn't truly understand the meaning.

"Mommy." I whisper and he looks back at her. His brown eyebrow rises as he grasps at her bed sheets.

"Mommy." I feel my breath leave my body as the word leaves his mouth and float around the silent room. He points to her and I nod. "Mommy." He says again and I place him on the bed.

"Good boy, that's your mommy." I say and he looks at her again.

"Course I am, I pushed him out my vagina." I look up to see Rachel rubbing at her left eye and lazily looking over at us. I wonder when she got so crude.

"Thanks for the visual Rach."

"Welcome, it's also on tape at my house if you want to see." I watch her pull herself up into a sitting position to pull Vincent to her. I push him forward as he tries standing and he instead crawls into her lap. He latches onto her brown locks and I wince as he gives a particularly hard tug. Rachel grunts but pays it no mind before pulling him close.

"You never did say what I should tell him to call me, you know. In the letter you never mentioned it." I say and she shrugs.

"I didn't mention it because it didn't matter."

"What do you mean, why did you even give me rights to him if anything happened to you guys?"

"Are you not happy with it?"

"What? I love taking care of Vincent, it just doesn't make since because you have dozens of other people who could take care of him. Like your parents, Burt and Carol, Kurt, and even freaking Tina. She has a kid she'd know exactly what to do." I say and she scowls.

"Nice to know the one person I trust doesn't like taking care of my baby, Quinn. I'll have you know that all those people you listed are more than capable, however," She intensifies her heated glare at me and I shrink. "They aren't you." She reveals sighing and dropping her gaze to Vincent who is again messing with her apron.

"I don't have experience with children Rachel and I didn't say I didn't like it. I do."

"Then what's the problem?"

"You still haven't answered my question, why did you leave me custody?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

"I'm sure my five month long sleep has not affected your feelings for me. If I had died you'd still have a part of me with you. Maybe not how you would want but at least a little bit of me would be able to love you. Vincent loves you now and he would even if I had died. I gave you custody just in case you lost me." I look straight into her eyes, trying to figure out if she is lying or not.

"We aren't supposed to have this conversation yet." My voice is a whisper and I feel so small, I'm not having this conversation with her in the hospital where people are most likely listening to us.

"You're the one who asked the question you big baby." She rolls her eyes at me and I lean back in my chair.

"Whatever."

"Oh grow up." I scowl and thank goodness Doctor Mather comes in at that moment or we would begin a shouting match. He shuts the door behind him and takes the clipboard off the end of the bed.

"How are we doing today Ms. Berry?"

"I'm doing swell, swell enough to go home actually." She winks and he chuckles.

"Perhaps you may, Lincare went and checked your house out yesterday and said it had the Okay from them you'd be able to live there. However they are concerned about where you will be sleeping. Will you be able to walk all the way upstairs?"

"I plan on sleeping in the living room actually, Quinn can have the futon down there and I'll sleep in my chair." She says and he nods.

"Okay, well let's try some of your exercises and see how well you're doing."

* * *

><p>"It's so weird to go home." I glance over at Rachel who is staring up at her house. It's squeezed between two other homes and has a dark coloring to it.<p>

"It's going to be weird not visiting you in the hospital every day."

"I never did thank you for that."

"You don't have to, everyone did it and it's my-"

"Oh my god, you blame yourself for the accident. Quinn Fabray!" I jump at her loud shrill voice used to scold me and I shrug.

"You wouldn't have been in that car if I hadn't upset Finn."

"Just shut up Quinn, you told me when we were in High School I couldn't blame myself for you getting hit by that truck. Don't be a hypocrite, because you did not in any way cause my crash." She's glaring at me and is inches next to my face despite being about a head shorter than me. I stare down at her and she pokes at my chest.

"This is another conversation I do not want to have." I hiss and both our heads turn when we hear a squeal from the car. Vincent is looking at us with his hands outstretched. Rachel turns back to me to roll her eyes and I grudgingly lead her to the steps of her house so she can sit down while I get him.

I turn around, being blinded by flashes as several reporters point there cameras at Rachel and I block there way.

"That was a heated argument moments ago, are the Bff's of the century having trouble?" A female reporter asks and I groan.

"Get away from us I'm not in the mood." I push past several of them and open the car door to take Vincent out. I take his large bag of toys out too and close the door behind me. I lock the car and throw my scarf over Vincent's face before walking back to Rachel.

Their still asking questions as I open the door and place Vincent's bag inside before setting him down too. I tell him to stay put and help Rachel up the few steps before we both go inside and I shut the door behind me.

"You need to get a body guard." I say and she shrugs.

"I do have a bodyguard, for when I'm working."

I grunt in reply as I help walk her to her chair and set up the baby gate for Vincent. Her house is a medium sized home and is just down the street from Kurt's. There are about five rooms in all and three bathrooms.

I place his bag down in his room before taking some of his toys out and placing them in front of him to play with. Rachel has the remote in her hand and is switching the channels while Vincent leans against her and points at the TV.

I walk past the living room and go outside again to get the rest of the stuff from the hospital before going back inside and placing everything on the table. I take her dirty clothes bag and set it in the laundry room before sitting down on the couch which will turn into my bed at night.

* * *

><p>Come night time Vincent is asleep on the floor surrounded by his toys and Rachel is half asleep on the chair. I stand from my place on the couch to get ready for bed. Walking up the stairs to my room I pass by the room that was turned into an office. The door is cracked, in that crack is a picture of Finn and I feel that shiver up my spine again.<p>

"Shit." I say as I speed up to walk away. Luckily the adrenaline pumping moment passes with nothing happening. I exhale and smile that I didn't hear that voice again and go to my room.

I leave the door open and dress into my pajamas before brushing my teeth and grabbing my pillow and blanket. I turn off the light and shut my door behind me. I walk down the dark hallway toward the stairs when I hear it.

"You killed me Quinn, just admit it." My palms are sweaty and I feel a lump in my throat as tears swell in my eyes. "You lost your chance to have her the day you first called her Man hands Quinn." I feel my knees falter and I crumple to the floor.

Tears make a trail down my face and onto the floor, I remember that day all too well. It was one of the worst days of my life. Some would say that's an exaggeration but its true.

When I first saw Rachel, I hadn't thought anything of her really. I was curious really because the girl had been quite outspoken and friendly with everyone. She'd asked me for a piece of paper in the library and for some reason I had been stunned or shocked. Back then I had no idea what feelings were since I had been teased and never been on a date before high school. So when she looked at me with those big brown eyes I was feeling overwhelmed.

Of course she was only asking for a piece of paper and I had given it to her, I'm pretty sure Santana was laughing at me and Brittany had the largest smile on her face ever. Back then I had no idea what was going on, no idea what I was feeling was love.

I learned later that she was a big dork and was basically ostracized by everyone in school. My feelings grew for her every day, since we had History and English together. I didn't talk to her but I did watch from afar. I'd seen her smiling at me and even one time she waved at me.

I'd even thought of talking to her one day when I'd given into the pressures of High School. Not wanting to be teased and manipulated like when I was in Middle School I had gone with the group of kids I was with and teased her. Well we had passed her in the hallway when she'd waved to me; a jock threw a slushy at her and asked why she was talking to me.

And then I did it, after a few more comments were made she asked me to tell them to stop.

"Why should I man hands?"

The memory puts a bitter taste in my mouth. It makes me want to hurl and scream all at the same time. God I was such a bitch back then I'm surprised the people I call family today even look at me. Luckily Rachel is a forgiving person, she's sweet and doesn't fall low like I do and give me what I deserve.

"Hey Quinn, are you alright?" I hear her downstairs, she must have woken up.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." I call out and brush off my cheeks. I pick myself up off the ground and wipe at my eyes so I don't look like I was crying just now. I grab my blanket and pillow off of the floor and walk downstairs.

I place my pillow and blanket on the couch before helping her go to the bathroom and placing Vincent in his crib in the small room downstairs. I leave the door open so I can hear him and leave his room. Then I unfold the Futon so it's a queen bed and spread my blanket on the bed.

I lay down after turning off all the lights and making sure Rachel has water. Then I wrap the blanket around me tightly and close my eyes.

"Hey Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for helping you know, and I'm sorry we keep having those conversations you don't want to have."

"It's alright Rachel; I just need a bit more time. Then we can talk."

"Ok, good night."

"Night Rach."

* * *

><p>Yay Chapter seven is finished, so how was it?<p>

I wasn't sure if I'd ever touch down that far back into their high school year but I did. I also took a scene from another story I'm writing and used it for the whole Man Hands thing. Anyway next Chapter is mostly a flash backs scene although there is present scenes too.

Also for the whole Vincent and his mother scene, I'm trying to write it as Vincent seeing Quinn as his Mama and Rachel as his Mommy. But he also see's Quinn as less of his mother in a sense, he's just confused because Rachel was sleeping the whole time if that makes any sense. I'll probably go into that later but not right now. I'm trying really hard not to rush things but not make them seem super slow either.

Anyway, please Review with thoughts and critizism.

Love to you all.


	8. Chapter 8

Eighth chapter goes into more of Quinn and Rachel's back story on what happened. Also did they say on Glee what Degree Quinn is getting at Yale? I don't remember so I just let her have an M.F.A. (Master of Fine Arts) so sorry if that isn't correct.

This Chapter was super hard to write because I had no idea how to write the scenes when Rachel was pregnant. Even though that is the scene that made this story come to life basically. I just remember wanting to write a scene like that with Faberry.

* * *

><p>I grip her hands in mine, soft and unmanly hands holding on to mine for support. She takes tiny steps forward as we make our way to the bathroom. Rachel is watching her feet and I'm watching where we're going so we don't run into a wall. Or more importantly, I don't hit a wall, since I'm in front of her.<p>

"Steady Rachel, don't go too fast." I say as she tries to pick up pace. I can hear her breathing and swear I feel it on my chest. I close my eyes for a moment, taking in the sweet smell of vanilla.

_Get a grip Fabray._

"Quinn calm down, we're fine at this pace. I'm not going to fall you worry wart."

I open my eyes back up and we're almost to the bathroom. I shove the door open with my foot and we waddle inside so she can sit on the toilet. Once we reach the toilet I raise the cover and look away as she pulls down her pants. I hear a small chuckle and look back as she holds onto my forearms to sit down.

"Don't act like you haven't seen me naked Quinn." She looks up and I look away.

"Are you really trying to have this conversation while you're going pee?"

"When else would we talk about it?"

"When your pants are on." I deadpan and she snorts.

"Whatever, get out so I can pee."

* * *

><p><em>3 months pregnant<em>

_Wind is blowing hard on the rooftop, the night sky lit up by stars and the ground lit by the lights of New York City. I can hear cars moving below and a few sirens in the distance. Its loud bit peaceful, I love it. I just moved from New Haven a few weeks ago and already found a job. Life is going good at the moment; I got my M.F.A. degree, a job, and an apartment. _

_Although I'm not in my apartment right now, I'm with Rachel in my Hotel while I get a bed to put in my apartment. Since I don't have a couch either, hopefully those things would be delivered tomorrow. _

_Rachel tried to get me to stay at her house but I said no and decided to stay at a Hotel. I'd rather not intrude on her and Finn's home. Instead she came here, since Finn was filming a movie right now she didn't want to be lonely and came over._

"_Beautiful isn't it?" I look over and she sits on the edge of the railing, craning her head to look out at the city too._

"_Amazing." I say, although I'm not really looking at the city. I'm looking at her. It'd been easier to hide my feelings while going to Yale, but now that I'll see her a lot more it's going to be difficult. _

_Her eyes meet mine and I grin, trying to pass off my obvious ogling of her._

"_I don't think Finn appreciates it as much as we do you know."_

"_Yeah I know." I tell her and she chuckles._

"_Now that you're here full time, we get to go sightseeing and you can see all my shows. I miss you whenever you're over at Yale." I slide closer to her and wrap and arm around her. She does the same and I sigh quietly._

"_I miss you too, but I'm here now."_

"_You can make up for all the time you've been gone." She pinches my arm and I grunt._

"_I will, I'll see your every show and listen to you when I don't want to."_

"_Hey!"_

"_I'm kidding, Rachel. I listen to you all the time and I love it." I tell her honestly and she smiles. For a moment I'm just staring at her. Her brown eyes are big and look curious. I bite my lip, moving a bit closer to her. "You know you're beautiful too right?" I ask and Rachel leans closer._

"_You think I'm beautiful?"_

"_Always have." I know it's wrong, so very wrong. But she's so beautiful with the moon and city behind her and the soft glow of my room heightening her beauty. She looks absolutely perfect in this moment._

_But it's still so wrong when our lips touch; pressing so softly against each other we're hardly touching. Yet I feel everything in that kiss, my stomach erupts with butterflies and my lips tingle. I feel my eyes flutter close and my hands go to hers and travel up her arms and to her face. I cup her cheeks and press even deeper into her. _

_Her hands are gripping my hips as our kiss deepens and my left hand travels down to her lower back to push her closer, flush against my body. I pull back just a second to breathe before I connect us once more; I'm not going to waste our first and most likely last kiss. I'm going to make it last and count._

"_Let's go inside." She breathes and I lower my hand to her bottom and pick her up. She wraps her legs around me and I stumble around as I bring us into the warm hotel room. I close the patio door behind us and bite her neck as I look for the bed. I find it and toss her on it before going back to her. I resume our kiss and I'm surprised she hasn't pushed me off of her._

"_This is wrong." I say but in no way am I stopping as my hand glides up her shirt. Her breath is hot on my cheek and my skin is beginning to stick to my clothes._

"_I want you, before I can't have you anymore." She whispers and I almost pull back. I hesitate before kissing her neck. "Before I have other priorities." _

_I ignore her words and continue to do what I've been waiting to do since freshman year._

_Show her how much I love her._

* * *

><p>"Quinn are you even in the house anymore? Did you seriously leave me and Vincent alone?" I hear a bang on the door and then something hits the floor I jerk away from the wall I had been leaning against and open the bathroom door. A roll of toilet paper is on the ground and Rachel is pouting.<p>

I should probably stop thinking of the past when Rachel is in the bathroom. But it isn't my fault, she started it.

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"How about thinking of getting my ass off the toilet?" I roll my eyes and help her stand so she can pull her pants up before walking to the sink. After washing her hands and wiping them on a towel we slowly make our way to the living room where she sits down and takes a sip of water. "What was on your mind that made you forget I was on the toilet seat?" She asks with a smirk and I huff.

"Nothing." I snap and she snorts.

"It can't possibly be nothing if you were that zoned out Quinn."

"Its part of a conversation we're not talking about."

"When will we?"

"I don't know, just stop talking about it and watch TV." I let out a breath of relief as Vincent wails loudly, signaling he's awake from his nap. I walk away from Rachel and into his room down the hallway. He's standing in his crib staring at the doorway.

"Hey little man, you slept for a long while. Aunt Brittany must have worn you out playing games huh?" A smile spreads across his face at the mention of Brittany. She had been over here earlier in the morning to play and avoid Santana.

I wish those two would make up already. If it isn't Brittany coming over to avoid and not talk about Santana and then complain about her, its Santana coming over and eating and sobbing like a little girl. It's annoying as hell. Despite that I still try to be there for both of them but it's getting harder since it's been about three months since Santana drunkenly cheated on Brittany.

I had explained to Brittany what happened and the girl believes Santana but I can see it in her eyes she's hurt. I told her to wait until she was ready which I see might not have been the best advice because now she visits a lot, the only good that comes out of that is she plays with Vincent and makes it so Rachel can't start a conversation with me.

I place Vincent on the ground so he can run into the living room. I follow behind him as he runs as best he can into the spacious living area. He see's Rachel in her chair and lights up like Christmas before hugging her knee.

"Awe hey baby, I missed you while you were sleeping." She coos and lifts him. He understands she wants him in her lap and he crawls up the best he can and she uses her strength to pull him up. He settles on her left knee and points at the TV.

Rachel reaches for the remote and turns on Cartoons, the common channel that is always on in this house.

* * *

><p>I take another bite of my Macaroni as I watch Rachel feed Vincent another peach. I had helped her onto the floor so she could interact with him better and in his space instead of on the chair. He takes the peach into his mouth and part of it falls out and onto his shirt. He plucks it into his mouth again and opens his mouth for another one.<p>

"He eats like he hasn't ever been fed before." Rachel says giving him another one.

"I know it's weird, he must get that from Finn." I say wrinkling my nose. He's one year and three months old and yet he eats nonstop. I mean I know he's growing but he's still tiny, he must have a black hole in his stomach.

Rachel has a soft smile on her face as she gives him another peach. I've been watching her interact with him and it… gives me some weird feelings. I can't explain them other than they make me warm. I feel a bit awkward just staring at them but it's just so interesting to watch her feed him and talk to him.

I finish off my food before standing and taking my plate and cup into the kitchen, I watch from over the counter as Rachel kisses his food covered face. I shiver, not because I feel anxious but because she probably has baby spit and baby food all over her face now. That's gross, he's a messy eater and I don't even want to think about where his hands have been. He runs around the house all day, they might have been in the toilet for all we know.

I walk back into the living room; Vincent is yawning loudly but still continues to play with his toys.

"I was wondering if I could sleep on the bed tonight, so I can sleep with Vincent." Rachel's voice is unsure and wary.

"Of course, as long as you think you can sleep in it. I'll take the chair." I say and she bites her lip.

"Well I actually wanted you to sleep in the bed too."

"Why?"

"Look I know you don't want to have conversations but we can still sleep in the same bed can't we?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Finn-"

"Don't mention him." She says seriously and I look down sadly. "I don't mean sleep in a sexual way or that it means anything, I just want to be close. Please just let go of this guilt thing you have for tonight at least, Quinn."

"Fine, but keep your distance."

After putting away all the toys and changing Vincent into a new diaper, I lay him down in the middle of the bed. I take Rachel's pillow and place it closest to the wall before turning off the TV and helping Rachel into bed. I make sure both are tucked in comfortably before settling in myself and turning off the desk light that was left on.

Vincent talks and babbles for a few minutes before I shush him, earning a squeal but he does quiet down. It's almost deathly silent in the house, besides Vincent and Rachel's breathing. I can't even close my eyes because this is so uncomfortable.

"Will you sing a lullaby?" I almost laugh at the question.

"No, you're the star you sing."

"I want to hear you."

"I haven't sang since High School."

"How awful, why not, you have a stunning voice."

"Because I don't want to, now you either sing or hush up."

To her credit she doesn't sing but I can hear her grumbling under her breath as I close my eyes and count backwards. I want to sleep but there's a question floating in my mind that's been nagging me since I took Rachel to the bathroom.

"Hey Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"When we slept together, why didn't you just tell me then you were pregnant? I probably squashed Vincent." I say and she lets out a snort and giggle even though it was a serious question.

"You didn't squish him. But I didn't want you to back out of sleeping with me just because I was pregnant."

"Rachel Finn didn't stop me from touching you; I highly doubt I would have stopped because you were pregnant. I mean it's not like I could get mad at you, he is your husband. I probably would have been gentler too."

"Was Quinn, he's dead." I almost don't hear her she's so quiet but I do and turn over to face her. Vincent isn't asleep but he is staring at the ceiling with his eyes half closed.

I don't think that's how it works. Shouldn't he still be her husband despite being dead?

"Don't you love him?"

"Of course, I did him wrong by sleeping with you but I don't regret it. I'll tell you about it more when you're ready to talk." She says and I turn back around.

Did something happen between them? They seemed kind of Okay in the coffee shop when they went there.

I grunt and close my eyes; I'd have to learn to talk to her if I wanted to know more.

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine is almost done so it'll probably be posted tomorrow. Although I'm unsure of when the others will be posted (I'm dearly sorry for this) but I'm currently writing another story that is breaking my heart and putting Faberry in a whole new perspective for me. Its kind of taking up a lot of my time, what with researching and such. But don't worry it won't be months before the next update after Nine.<p>

Anyway, review your thoughts and feelings on what has happened so far.

Love to you all.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine, so I've got almost all the chapters except the last five planned out. I might shrink it down to less chapters because there's about 33 -35 at the moment. But we'll just have to see. Has anyone noticed what's going on yet? With Quinn?

* * *

><p>"Quinn I need help." I sigh irritably as I set down the bowl of grapes I had been washing off in the sink. I walk around the counter and into the living room where Rachel is struggling to get up. I lean down to her and Vincent's level on the floor and scratch my head.<p>

"Why didn't you wait until I came back in here?" I ask helping her stand. She places her left hand on my shoulder and the right one on my chest for support.

"I have to sit down in my chair, my legs ache."

"You're getting old."

"You're so funny hahaha." She rolled her eyes and sat in her chair. I look over to see Vincent pushing his dirty hands against the flat screen.

"Vin don't touch that!" I say rushing forward to pick him up. He lets out a shrill scream and reaches for the TV where SpongeBob is talking to Sandy. I groan at the headache I'm receiving and set him down in Rachel's lap before handing him his teddy bear. "Stay." I say before heading back into the kitchen to make fruit salad. I take out some apples and a knife before setting it on the counter.

"Quinn your phone is ringing." Rachel holds up my phone and I grit my teeth before snatching it from her hand and unlocking it. Santana's picture comes up and I scowl before answering the call and putting the phone between my shoulder.

"Quinn, I'm coming over tonight and you're making me food."

"Santana you can't come over stay in your apartment. And there's no food in the house so no I'm not making you food, I barely have enough to feed three people."

"Yes you are and yes I am, Brittany's still mad and her stupid friends from dance are coming over. And I don't want to look like the broken sad ex who watches her from the kitchen." She grumbles and I roll my eyes.

"You are the broken sad ex who watches her from the kitchen."

I slice the apples up before tossing them in the large bowl with the grapes as I listen to Santana complain about Brittany's friends. Then I take the pineapple from the fridge and begin cutting it up for the salad. We only had a bit of fruit left since I hadn't had time to go to the store lately. And everyone else was too busy doing crap to help out.

Santana is still talking and trying to explain how she isn't the sad ex but is failing miserably. It's so obvious she's the weepy one because she does weep. In my house, when I get the chance to go to work she weeps there. And the photographers, I swear I've seen my face on a hundred magazines of me comforting her and they think something is going on between us.

Jesus if they want a story why don't they print something about me needing an acting job, that's what I went to school for.

"Santana hold on, I'm getting another call." I say after a few loud beeps ring in my ears. I switch over the call after Santana just barely says Okay after beginning to cry again. Seriously, it's been four months since they broke up and neither has made a move to do anything that would fix their relationship.

"Puck I'm really busy so what do you need?" I ask and he groans into the phone.

"Quinn look I'm sorry about bitching at you every time we're in a room together but it's going to nag me until I know. Can we meet for lunch or something and talk, how would you feel if Rachel died and something happened between me and Finn?" Oh the irony of that, I'd call him gay and hang up probably. I know where he's coming from but I'm not about to tell him Rachel cheated on his best friend with me.

"Do I look like I have time for lunch? I have to take care of a baby, help Rachel, work when I can to get money to live on, and I think I'm going insane! I do not have time for you Puck."

"Um did I just hear you correctly? You're going insane-"

I hang up my Iphone and place it on the counter, I see Rachel turn her head quickly when I look her way. The little eavesdropper, I was kind of shouting but that's not the point. I roll my eyes before finishing the salad and place it in the fridge for dinner. I take the leftover pieces of pineapple and bring them to Rachel and Vincent.

"Thank you." Rachel says and Vincent mimics her words, although their jumbled and full of pineapple chunks.

"No problem." I say walking to the couch.

I sit down and revel in the feeling of comfort when my phone goes off again, anger boiling within me as I go to the kitchen to answer it. I snatch the phone and remember I was talking to Santana still. I look to see Dylan calling and bite my lip and answer.

"Hey Quinn, sorry to bother you but we're super busy down here and my new employee bailed on me. If you can, I'd love some help."

I really want to cry of exhaustion right now, I've been working nonstop and even at night it's hard to sleep because Vincent keeps waking up to play. Or Rachel has a nightmare and kicks me in my sleep. She doesn't have them often but I'm getting sick and tired of the bruise on my leg fading and then coming back.

"Of course, I'll be down there in a half hour, although I gotta warn you I'm bringing Rachel and Vincent."

"No problem, you got you're duties too."

* * *

><p>It's actually an hour before we get there, Vincent ran around in his diaper and I thought I had lost him for fifteen minutes because I had been helping Rachel. But I finally found him in Rachel's old room pulling the sheets off the bed.<p>

Dylan hadn't been kidding when he said the place was packed. I had to squish through the door and then I felt hands' grabbing at me when they all realized Rachel Berry was in the shop. So it took about ten minutes to get them in the back in the office and away from the crowds before getting ready myself.

I rush around the room filling orders and go back every twenty minutes to ask Rachel if they are okay.

"Mama, play." I hear Vincent say after my third visit to them. I sigh and give him a kiss on the cheek and pick him up.

"I can't play right now but we will after I'm done working." I tell him but of course he doesn't understand. "Play with Mommy." I tell him and he looks over at Rachel with his eyebrow raised.

He doesn't know how to play with Rachel really. He doesn't understand why she won't chase him around the room when he pretends to be a superhero or play tag. I think this hurts Rachel but she won't let it show.

When she is able to walk again, I'm going to take them both to the park so they have the freaking world to play tag in. So then I can sleep while she tires herself out and realizes how hard it is to chase a little kid who's faster than he looks. And added with the challenge of not running him over if I run to fast so I'd love to see her try.

"Play." He says again and I set him down near Rachel.

"Mommy wants to play with you." I say before leaving.

"When are we leaving?"

"When the shop closes." I reply and Rachel groans. I know she's bored without her TV and laptop but she's going to have to entertain herself while I'm working. I should have grabbed her laptop before we left.

* * *

><p>Almost everyone is out of the shop when I begin cleaning up. Dylan is in the back working on his taxes and other paperwork while I clean up the tables and put the chairs up. I wipe off another table with tons of crumbs on it and spread them on the floor to be swept up.<p>

"Quinn." I look up to see who's still here and see no one, before getting sweaty hands and my back goes rigid.

"Dylan." I call out but it comes out quiet and timid.

"You killed me Quinn and this is you're punishment." I feel my body twist around to lash out at whoever is behind me but I instead feel my wrist crack as it hits the chairs on the tables behind me. I wince and let out a whimper as the chairs fly to the ground.

I curse out loudly and look at my wrist. It's already swelling and turning purple. I groan and walk to the sink behind the counter.

"Hey what happened?" Dylan asks jogging out of the office.

"The chairs fell no biggie." I feign and he looks at me curiously before shrugging.

"Alright, well you can go home now and put some ice on that wrist."

"Right, bye Dylan."

* * *

><p>Rachel decided to sleep with Vincent in her chair tonight, which I'm very thankful for. I mean I love sleeping with them but the kicking and drool needs to be put on hold sometimes. I can't sleep tonight though, it's one of those nights, the ones where I'm definitely tired and ready to sleep but my brain is refusing to take a rest.<p>

Today has been hectic, with helping Vincent and Rachel, Santana and Brittany, work, and then on top of that my supposed friend keeps reminding me I'm the one who made Rachel like this and her husband die. Although this has been my schedule since Rachel got out of the hospital it hasn't been as bad as today. Today was ten times worse, Vincent was fussy all day and Rachel was too, Santana was sadder than usual and it was just a wreck. I miss the good old days when everyone wasn't this close. Not really but sometimes I wish everyone would leave me the hell alone.

I let out a loud sigh, and as I inhale I smell vanilla and close my eyes. I count backward but this time it doesn't work, I usually count to make me tired but tonight is different.

Am I being punished for what I've done?

I bullied everyone at my school for years, have abandoned my friends, tried to get the woman I gave my baby to in trouble just so I could get her back, and inadvertently killed Finn. I sinned big time and this must be my punishment.

To suffer each day by helping others and continue to be haunted by things that isn't there. Oh yea, I'm being punished. Why else would I keep hearing Finn's voice telling me I'm not good enough for her or that I killed him? Unless I'm crazy…

I shift uncomfortably at that thought. I probably am, I've done a ton of crazy shit in my life. Now that I think about it I'm probably schizophrenic and its only coming out now due to the stress from Rachel's accident.

_Stop thinking like that, she said you weren't to blame._

Right, Rachel said it wasn't my fault, but what if for once this isn't the right advice of her's to follow?

* * *

><p><em>8 months pregnant…<em>

_I'm nervous, there's no doubt about it. I had to be sure; I had to hear it from her. I'd hear rumors… of Rachel having some secrets. Secrets that I didn't know about and she's my best friend, a secret that big, she can't not tell me about it. It'd come out eventually, literally that baby is showing up and she won't be able to pass it off._

_If she's pregnant._

_Rachel wouldn't do that to me, not after everything we've been through. She can't keep me from that information, but if she is there has to be a reason why she did it._

_I shiver, knocking on her door and feeling the chilled New York air hit my naked legs. It wasn't the best choice to go out in a dress. I stare at the door waiting for her to answer since Finn is probably filming his movie right now. Or at least finishing the movie anyway._

_The door creeks open and I see Rachel behind it, I catch the surprise on her face but it quickly turns into a goofy smile as she hugs me. I hug her back briefly before stepping inside and closing the door._

_"Hey Quinn, what're you doing here?" She asks and I can't help but feel hurt that she expects me to have a reason for coming here._

_"Actually I wanted to ask you a question, about a rumor I heard and wanted to know if it's true or not." Who am I kidding I felt the baby bump even if she tried to hide it and not touch her stomach to me. I watch her body tense for a moment and she "OH's."_

_She walks to the couch and so do I, waiting to see if she'll just tell me or not._

_"And what pray tell, is the rumor about?" She's faking it and I close my eyes and shake my head, I open them back up and look her straight in the eye._

_"You're pregnant, and you didn't tell me." I see her face morph from shock, confusion, and then stops at regret. "Who else knows?" I ask and I can't help but break at the tear that's making a trail down her face. Her face is blurry and I frown, why is her face blurry?_

_"I'm so sorry Quinn; I didn't mean to hurt you." I blink and realize she's blurry because I'm crying too. I wipe away the tears and blink a few times before shaking my head a bit._

_"We're supposed to be best friends Rachel, you said so yourself. You had so much time to tell me and you didn't."_

_"I know Quinn, I'm so sorry."_

_"Why? Is it because we slept together?"_

_"You slept with her?" I jump, I feel like I hit the roof when I turn and see Finn standing in the hallway. His face is red and eyebrows furrowed. He's pissed beyond belief. I turn to Rachel with my mouth half open, she's looking at the ground and I look back at Finn._

_"Finn..." I start but he's coming towards us and I back away just as he kicks one of the wooden chairs over._

_"You slept with Rachel? What the hell Quinn? Were you in your happy place when we were getting married? You're a little too late Quinn to be having feelings for Rachel." He's shouting and I can feel anger and fear boiling in my veins._

_"Fuck you Finn." I snarl._

_"She already did, and she's pregnant, with my kid. Not yours, now get out of my house." I look over at Rachel and then back at him._

_"I'm so disappointed in you Rachel." I say before walking away and here Finn scoff and stomp upstairs._

_I'm halfway through the front door when she tugs on my arm. I turn to yell at her but instead she kisses me. I tear myself away from her and open my mouth to speak._

_"I'm so sorry Quinn, I'm sorry I have to break your heart."_

_"This is what you were talking about wasn't it? When you said you wanted to have me before you couldn't, this is your priority?"_

_"My family, Vincent and Finn. Their priority now, but I didn't mean for this to happen."_

_I look her square in the eye, she's tearing up still and I let out a loud sigh._

_"Look just call me sometime so we can talk about this without Finn." She says after I don't answer her but I shake my head._

_"I'm going to be busy for a while."_

_"Doing what?"_

_"Learning how to not be in love with you."_

* * *

><p>Poor Quinn is having Nightmares of the past now. This chapter is intense and I loved writing it because it fleshes out why they have problems together yet still want to help each other out. It also shows a darker side to both of them, although more Rachel than Quinn.<p>

Next chapter is going to be long like Chapter 6, as its an "event." I have this story all outlined and written as a list and on a timeline. It makes it an awful lot easier to write when I know what I'm writing about.

Please review with criticism, if you see any mistakes, are confused about something, or write what you think is going to happen and your thoughts on what is happening. Your opinions and criticism are much appreciated and taken into account.

Love to you all.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten, the last chapter was very intense to write. This is probably going to end up being one of my favorite scenes. It's in Rachel's point of view first then Quinn's.

* * *

><p>Rachel<p>

I feel revved up and ready to go in the morning when I awake, it's six in the morning and usually at this time I play with Vincent despite not being able to move. Since he's awake at this time too and Quinn is always sleeping at this beautiful hour.

I frown, something is off today. Vincent is looking at me, waiting for us to play with a goofy grin on his face that reminds me of Quinn when she gets excited. However, when I look to Quinn's futon the blankets are pushed down and her pillow halfway on the floor. I look around, searching for her.

"Mama must have gone to the store to get food or went to the bathroom." I say and Vincent points to her bed, wondering where she is just like me. I look around once more; I didn't think she'd leave this early in the morning. She was up awfully late last night and had looked tense and on guard before I fell asleep.

Ever since I came home from the hospital, she's been different. She's distant and unlike whom she was before my accident. I'd have to ask Santana how she's feeling. The girl sometimes stares off into space and I want to ask whenever she comes back from getting something from her room why she has red eyes. But she doesn't want to have that conversation, and she's been irritated because I keep trying to initiate it.

I put Vincent on the ground and he walks to one of his toys Quinn had left out for him. That's when I hear it, just barely but my trained ears catch just the tail end of it and I look down the hall to the bathroom.

Quinn's crying?

I stare down the hall for a moment before deciding on something that's going to scare the living daylights out of me. Quinn has been here for me, even before the car crash and it's my time to be there for her. I have to show her that despite the circumstances of what is going on right now, that the feelings I expressed in that letter are true. And that even though we cannot act upon them, I'm still there for her.

No matter how much it kills me.

I take a few deep breaths before gripping the arms of the chair tightly and making my legs and arms work together to pull myself up. I falter a few times before standing with the help of the wall next to me. I let out a few more breaths before moving against the wall and things pushed against the wall to guide me to the bathroom. I stumble a few times, already losing my breath due to my weak body.

I half sit on the edge of an antique roll top desk and rest for a moment, already hearing Quinn much better. She's crying profusely and that only fuels my need to get to her more. I will myself to move again and stumble and trip to the bathroom, which is very far away when I'm not able to walk normally.

But I do make it, just in time to hear her choke a big sob and gasp for air.

I wonder if she knows I'm here but I guess not since she hasn't called out for me. Or maybe she knows and just wants me to suffer from walking, or wants me to be there for her.

I get to the doorway and peek in, the wall supporting my weight as I look to see Quinn sitting in the middle of the floor. She's curled into herself, sitting on her butt and gasping for air as she cries. This breaks my heart, but I deserve it. I deserve to have my heart broken since I did the same to her.

I move to go inside and fear takes over as I realize there are no railings for me to hold onto. I'm on my own to get to her. I take that chance and take my first step inside, then another. I smile as I take my next step but it falls as I lose my balance and nearly crumple to the floor. I close my eyes, waiting for my body to smack the linoleum when I feel a pair of strong arms circle around me.

"You aren't quiet Rachel, don't look so surprised." She says, nose stuffed up and eyes puffy.

"It doesn't matter; I'm here for you… I'm so sorry you're crying." I say and she doesn't reply. I shift our bodies so I'm wrapping my arms around her and holding her close. "I hate seeing you cry."

"You walked by yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Why? I could have come and helped you."

"I have to be there for you too Quinn and it's not helping when you're helping me at the same time." I say pulling her tighter. She's silent for a moment before wrapping her arms around me better and pushing her head into the crook of my neck. I can feel the tears on my skin and feel the ghost of her lips tingling my nerves.

"It's too hard." She cries and I feel tears in my eyes from how broken her voice is.

"What is, tell me what's wrong."

"Everything, I don't mind helping you and Vincent but it gets hard when I have to work and listen to Santana and Brittany bitch and moan. And then listen to Puck when he wants to know what happened at the coffee shop and then I keep remembering why all this happened in the first place. And it's all my fault." I feel the tears drip down my face. That's what's wrong.

I stroke her hair as I hold her tightly. Quinn has taken too much upon herself, she's still the Quinn I know but is trying hard to mature too fast. I'd learned from a young age how to take on multiple tasks like this but Quinn isn't ready no matter how much she says she is.

I'd have to tell Brittany and Santana to ease up on Quinn, or at least talk to me about it. Or Kurt, anyone but my baby-

Quinn.

Puck should know better than to snoop around to. I'd have to give him a thorough lecture later. The ass.

"It's okay; I'll tell Puck it isn't his business. And I can pay you, for helping me you know. I know you said you don't want to get paid but I can pay you a lot better than Dylan, no offense to him and bless his soul but really Quinn, I can give you money." I say and she shakes her head against me.

"I don't want you paying me to take care of you, it won't be right."

"How so?"

"It just won't be."

"Let's make a deal then, I tell Puck to back off and we can get me a wheelchair, so I can get around the house that way. I should be strong enough to wheel myself around, and then you can have some relax days and have days to spend time with Brittany and Santana. And work since you're being a pain in the ass." I say and she's quiet for a moment before nodding.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>I roll around for a moment and I think Vincent is curious about my new chair because he keeps eyeing it but won't get close to me. I grin at him and he smiles back but timidly. I maneuver the chair into the kitchen and then back to Quinn to see if it works well in my house.<p>

"Looks good." She says and I nod.

"Yeah, I think this is going to work. This means you get to have your day off."

"I have my phone on and up loud if you need anything, so call if something happens. I'm going out with Santana so I'm having Brittany come over just in case."

"The point of this day was for me to get used to my chair and for you to not worry about things. Why are you going out with Santana anyways?" I ask narrowing my eyes.

"As friends Rachel and I'm going because she thinks she found a way to get Brittany back." I huff as she smirks and flick her arm.

"I wasn't jealous. Just curious."

"Same difference."

* * *

><p><em>Quinn<em>

I look down in one of the glass display cases, my reflection looking back at me as I gaze down at all the jewelry. I'd been surprised when Santana had called me to tell me she needed help, and not help by letting her stay in the guest bedroom and eat all the food I had made for Vincent and Rachel either.

She had a brilliant plan to woo Brittany and I was shocked when I first heard it. She wants to buy Brittany a ring, two rings in fact. One is a promise ring, which symbolizes that she promises to always love Brittany, till the end times. The second is to propose to her, at one of her concerts. Its sweet and I think it'll work, I mean they already talked about what happened and now they just need a mood lifter to get past the avoiding and stalking each other. I'm not stupid either, I've seen Brittany looking at Santana in the coffee shop before, staring at her for five minutes or more each time before walking away for a few minutes and then coming back. And Santana watches Brittany shower which she confessed to me the other day, so their even I suppose.

I look upwards; Santana looks lost as she looks through all the rings. Her shoulders are sagged and I watch her mouth pout as she moves from display case to case. I walk to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and she turns to me.

"I can't find one that's good enough." She mumbles and I pat her shoulder.

"Brittany is like you San, it's got to be fashionable and flashy, and you have to pick it out." I say and add the last part as she gives me a look that says which one?

She sighs and looks back down at the case in front of us. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>I can't believe the price for such a tiny object is even real. I mean I don't even see that price in my bank account, and I've saved up for a long time. But Santana is sure this is the one she is supposed to give Brittany, and the promise ring she picked out, perfect. I probably looked weird in the jewelry store, being the only poor person to actually step foot in there. Although they shouldn't be surprised, if they knew Santana (and by the looks we were receiving, I'd take a wild guess and say they knew exactly who she was) then they'd know I was there to help.<p>

After leaving the shop we both went to the cafeteria and bought some lunch before heading out. Santana seemed perkier now that she had a plan to get back Brittany. Maybe this means she'll stop nagging me about having a "sleep over" because we're friends and that's what friends "do." Or in other terms, Brittany has friends over or the tension is so thick she could cut it with a butter knife.

"So when do you plan on executing this wonderfully romantic plan?"

"Next concert, I'm writing a new song to sing to her. It's going to be a while but I plan on us at least being able to be best friends again by the time it rolls around. I mean she's still my best friend but you know, I want us to be able to stand in a room together without freaking out."

"I know what you mean, don't worry she feels the same way. You haven't lost her, like you think you have."

"I did though didn't I? I mean I fucking cheated it on her with some dumb bitch I can't fire or I'll have sexual lawsuits all over my ass. But it doesn't matter, Kimmy doesn't matter. I'd give up singing if it meant Brittany would forgive me."

"I know and luckily you don't have to. You do need to learn how to drink minimally in public however."

"Whatever, I'll just go to rehab like all the other stars."

* * *

><p>Its late by the time I finish my girl time with Santana, I'm tired but a different kind of tired this time around. Not from taking on too much work at one time, but from doing what I want to. Santana really did know how to make it up to someone, watch movies all day, buy me food, and talk about the good times. All in all it was a perfect day, although I was a bit worried since Rachel hadn't called or texted me at all. I had sent her a text a few hours ago asking if she needed me and she replied with <em>nope, have fun<em>.

I unlocked the front door and heard Santana giggling behind me as we tiptoed into the dark house. I flipped on a small light in the kitchen that wouldn't distract anyone if they were asleep and set my candy and popcorn on the table before shrugging off my coat.

"I wonder where Brittany is." I say glancing in the living room, come to think of it; no one is in here either. I walk in the living room and turn on a light, Santana is looking upstairs, although I highly doubt their up there unless Brittany carried Rachel.

I look down the hallway, seeing a light in the bathroom and roll my eyes. What are they doing in the bathroom at this hour? I walk down the hallway and I go to the door, I push it open and immediately my jaw drops.

"Oh you have got to be freaking kidding me!" I growl and Santana comes up behind me before laughing as she looks at the destroyed bathroom. Water is flooding from the sink, flowing onto the floor, and a messy diaper is on the floor along with the rest of the trash in a trash can which had been knocked over. It looked like someone squirted all the shampoo and conditioner out everywhere, as different colors painted the walls, mostly filling the bath tub.

And the most evil part of it is, Vincent. I look down seeing him grinning and playing with a bottle of shaving cream, pushing the button down and a stream of gel goes shooting out and turning to foam. I look over in the bath tub where Brittany is sitting down, in a bathing suit and looks guilty as charged. I have no idea where Rachel's chair is but she's sitting cross legged on the toilet seat, also looking guilty as charged.

"What's going on?" I ask, slowly and I don't even dare step in the mess they had made.

"I wanted Rachel and Vin Vin to have a good time when you guys were gone. So I tried to turn the bathroom into a fun zone, it kind of worked." She says and I look down at the mess again.

"It was fun for a while." I look over at Rachel who shrugs and I look back down at Vincent who's crawling in the water, still spraying the shaving cream.

"Well, I'm going to take Brittany and get going, you have fun with the Uhh… fun zone." Santana says stepping inside, making a disgusting face at the diaper and helping Brittany out of the tub. I scowl; curse her for using her plan to get Brittany out of trouble.

No actually, fuck her. In the ass with something hard and bumpy, and big. So it hurts and there is no pleasure in it whatsoever.

"Brittany needs to clean this mess up."

"Brittany and I have things to talk about." She mocks me and turns to leave. I scowl and almost make them both come back and clean it when I hear Brittany's voice.

"Thanks San."

* * *

><p>It took me an hour and a half to soak up the water and clean up the majority of the mess, I tucked Vincent into bed, his bed this time and helped move Rachel into the living room. After cleaning I fell onto the futon and hugged my pillow.<p>

"I'm never leaving again."

"Hey it wasn't my fault, who called Brittany to watch me again?" I snort and laugh, okay so I was partially to blame but it's not like I knew Brittany would want to have a fun zone. Or that Santana would help her get out of cleaning. Although I know someday she'll rue the day when they have kids and she comes home to one of the biggest tornado messes known to the planet. Because if they have little Brittany's running around I'm sure this isn't the last of Fun Zone Santana has seen.

"I'll have to get you a new babysitter."

"I'm twenty two ass, almost twenty three." She scoffs and I grin.

"I was joking Rachel."

"You suck."

"Yes I do."

"You're a pervert you know that."

"Just for you."

And just like that it goes silent and I wonder if I went too far. I bite my lip, hearing her shuffle around before I look over and see her standing.

"What did I tell you about waiting for me to help you?" I snap and she still makes her way to me. I go into a sitting position and catch her around the hips with my arms. "What are you doing?"

"I want to talk to you about that, except you don't have to talk." I look down; gnaw on my lip more before looking back up at her. "We haven't been what we used to, in a long time. Even now we're living together but it's still so tense and cautious. I meant what I said in the letter, my first priority is Vincent. And I do have love for you, a lot more than I thought I did back when I was still pregnant with Vincent."

"I know, I'm trying, it's just hard to –"

"I know sweetie, back then I didn't know just how deep I loved you because I was honestly more concerned with Finn. He's my first love and that means something to me. I just want you to know that I didn't choose him because I favor him more, it's really more complicated than that."

"How? I was awful to you too you know, when you tried calling. And then in the hospital, I wasn't too nice to Finn either. And it was the right choice to pick Finn, he was your husband."

"I didn't expect you to just forgive either of us for what we did to you. Finn was a total ass hole and I wish now I would have told him to shut up so we could talk but I didn't. I was afraid of losing Finn, and I was confused and pregnant and just everything sucked. And you have no idea what the right choice was so shut it.

"You're telling me, I had to listen to his family jabber about how he would look exactly like Finn even though he looks exactly like you… and then you went to the coffee shop."

"I never apologized for that either."

"You don't have to it's my fault everything happened."

"You keep saying that but it isn't true, I should have told Finn we had to go somewhere else for our anniversary. He didn't need to keep pushing you like that, you don't deserve it… You had every right to tell him off."

"I should have kept my mouth shut; he'd still be here if I would have just bit my tongue. I deserved it, I slept with you."

"I initiated the sex Quinn, don't act like you did. Why do you keep insisting everything is your fault?"

"Because it is, if I hadn't fallen in love with you none of this would have happened. We'd just be best friends and Finn would be here and nothing would be complicated."

"You don't know that, it could be worse. She could be some red headed dumb bitch who doesn't like me and keeps trying to steal you away from me."

"No one could take me away from you."

"How do you know? Sooner or later there's going to be a girl who sweeps you off your feet."

"I don't think you understand, when I say I'm in love with you Rachel."

"Apparently not, what do you mean then?"

"I have a love for you that has been here since freshman year, I didn't know I loved you until senior year but I did even back then."

"You should have said something."

"I know, I think I will always love you. Even if I find a girl, she won't sweep me off my feet. Because I'll still be looking after you and watching another guy come into your life."

"You're going to love me always?"

"Yeah, if it hasn't gone away in seven years I highly doubt it's just going to disappear after I see a girl. I'll always belong to you, even if you don't want me." I look up at her, my eyebrow raised and I'm pretty sure I'm going to cry in a few seconds, saying all of that took a lot out of me emotionally.

And I don't mean to be so closed off its just the way I am. I grew up thinking emotions were weak and talking about them was some form of weakness. I'm better than I used to be, I don't call her treasure trail anymore although now that one thinks about it, it isn't really derogative unless used in the male term. There definitely is a treasure at the end of her trail…

Bad thoughts, I remember what happened last time I thought bad thoughts. I end up in bed with Rachel but the repercussions are heart broken and finding out she's pregnant. So the latter is an exaggeration unless she's seeing someone right now that I don't know about, but still shit happens when I think dirty.

Rachel is looking down at me, one leg bent down and hugging my hip on the mattress, the other bent and foot flat on the ground. Her left hand is running through my long hair and the other is gripping my shoulder for support.

"I can help you back to your chair if you're tired." I tell her after she doesn't respond to me.

She shakes her head and leans in until we're both lying on the bed. I shift so only my right hand is around her and close my eyes to intensify the feeling of her leg and arms around me. Her left leg wrapped around me and her arms pulling me closer.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think it's wrong to say I regret choosing Finn? I mean I love him but we'd been going downhill for a while when we slept together. I knew when I had Vin I love you more, but I still miss Finn. Is it wrong?"

"I don't know, that's up for you to figure out for yourself."

" I don't know how to figure it out."

" Ask yourself, if Finn would truly be okay with you not choosing him. If he loves you even a quarter of what I do then he'll forgive you."

I open my eyes just in time to see her closing in on me. Her lips press against mine and I kiss her back, I've never been strong when it comes to Rachel Berry. I feel the tingling on my skin where she has and is touching me. I roll on top of her, kissing her harder.

No Quinn no! You aren't supposed to be doing this.

I open my eyes again and pull away, needing breath and doing a victory dance for actually pulling away from her.

" You do realize how wrong this is don't you?" I ask and she frowns.

" We both love each other don't we?"

" Finn-"

" And there you go bringing him up again when he doesn't belong in this conversation. Good night Quinn, you can take the chair." I gape at her, is she serious?

Apparently so as she gets out from under me and gets under my blankets. I stay there for a moment before getting up and sitting in the chair.

" Someone's on their period." I hiss.

" How would you feel if I kept bringing up Puck when you're trying to kiss me?"

"That's different because I'm not going to try and kiss you."

"Fine with me, I'd rather have a man sweep me off my feet anyway."

I glare at the futon once more before turning over and facing the wall. I pull her blanket around me and close my eyes to sleep.

"You can never have her as long as I'm here."

* * *

><p>So their finally admitting their feelings for each other. Except someone keeps denying it, I feel that if Faberry ever did happen on the show Quinn would deny it. And she'd be super confused by everything and contemplate the meaning of life.<p>

Reviews are appreciated, Chapter 11 is done and should be posted later after I edit it.

Love to you all.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven, getting so close to a scene I've been dying to write. I'm so excited. Short but unnecessary to add to the other chapter.

* * *

><p>I shuffle through the paper again, circling things and then looking up at the laptop set up on the table once in a while. I chew on my lip as I pick the permanent marker up once more and circle another ad. I shift my glasses up on my nose as they slipped off again, agitating me further.<p>

"I didn't know you wore glasses." I look over lazily to see Rachel wheeling in from the bathroom. She's gotten strong enough to be able to use the bathroom by herself now. And with the help of her chair she doesn't need as much help anymore. Her physical therapist says she should be able to walk soon enough and should continue doing her exercises regularly.

"I usually wear my contacts, but I didn't feel like putting any in today." I reply and she hn's as she wheels closer. I eye her in the corner of my vision but return back to circling Apartment ads.

"Are you already looking to move out?" She asks and I can't help but hear the bitterness in her voice. I lean back, sigh, and look over at her.

"No, Shelby asked me to look for apartments for her. So she and Beth can come live here." I say, and Rachel nods slowly, looking at the papers.

"Why would she want to do that?"

"To get closer to you and so I can reconnect with Beth. I think your accident scared the hell out of her; she keeps calling me and asking if you're alright. I don't know why she doesn't call you."

"She does, I just don't answer." Rachel says picking up one of the papers.

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like starting a relationship with someone who isn't going to commit or talk to me." I let out a puff of hot air and glare at her.

"Are we going to talk about Shelby or are you going to continue arguing with me Rachel?" I ask and she leers at me.

"I was just saying, Quinn. No need to take it on a personal level." She says and I narrow my eyes as she puts the paper back on the table and rolls into the kitchen. I turn back to my computer before taking my glasses of and rubbing my eyes. I take my phone and dial Shelby's number before pressing it up against my ear.

It rings for a moment before I hear the sounds of someone picking the phone up and then I hear someone's voice.

"Hi Quinn." I swallow hard as Beth answers the phone.

"Hi Beth, is Shelby… your mom there?" I ask and she hums for a moment before answering.

"She's in the shower, why?"

"I just wanted to talk to her."

"Oh well we can talk for a couple minutes, Mom's going to be out in a few minutes anyway." She says, a bit hopefully.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"What's your favorite food?"

"Anything really, I don't have a particular food group I enjoy more."

"Favorite color?"

"Pink."

"Favorite animal?"

"Lamb."

"How old are you?"

"23."

"I'm six, okay do you play sports?"

"No, I was a cheerleader in high school though."

"Cool, I want to join Glee club when I get into high school."

"It's an amazing experience; I bet you'll like it."

"Yeah, mom says Rachel and you were in it."

"Yep."

"You don't talk a lot do you?"

"Not really."

"Then I get my talking from Puck huh?" I lose my breath and don't answer when she says Puck's name. That must mean she knows, she knows who we are. I hear shuffling for a moment before Beth says bye and a much older voice is on the phone.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?" I breathe.

"I told her who you were, she's really curious about you and Puck. She wants pictures." Shelby says.

"I found an uhm, apartment, or many ads about them so you can look at them and see which one you want. And yeah…" I can't even talk right. I didn't think Shelby would ever tell her she was adopted, I thought she'd make Puck and me some Aunt and Uncle.

"That's good, you can email me that and I'll have a look at it… How's Rachel?"

"A drama queen as always. She's good though, getting better. She can walk a little bit and can do most things on her own without my help now."

"Oh that's wonderful, so she'll be back on stage in no time then?"

"Probably, I don't know she's going to have Vincent to take care of so I'm not sure how that will work out." I hear Vincent squeal at the mention of his name, his small footsteps pattering closer and I grin. He's a cutie, but a handful. I'm surprised he listened to me; he likes to wander around on his own and doesn't usually respond when people ask him to come to them.

I feel his tiny arms wrap around my arm that's dangling beside me and I look down and pick him up with one arm. He smiles, wide just like his mom and points to my phone.

"Yeah, Grandma Shelby is on the phone." I say and I can hear Shelby chuckle.  
>"Grandma." Vincent mumbles and I nod.<p>

"Good job Vin."

"He sounds cute."

"Yeah he's freaking huge though, like twice the size of Beth when she was this age. And he tries to have conversations with people but it all comes out as a messy jumble of Mommy and No usually." I say and Vincent smiles at me softly.

"I can't wait to see him again. I'm going to let you go I gotta feed Beth but I'll look at these and call you tomorrow or something." She says and I say goodbye before hanging up. Vincent reaches for my phone but I push it away, instead he grabs my glasses.

"Uh no not these, not a toy." I say taking them and he frowns as I put him on the ground.

I push back my chair and stand, piling all the papers up before placing them high on one of the shelves and shutting the laptop. I look in the kitchen to find Rachel reading a book at the table and drinking a glass of water.

It's been a few weeks since we kissed. The house has been on edge since then, I know I hurt her feelings because every chance she gets she implies it in normal conversation. She's been avoiding me and doesn't let me help her a lot even if she needs it.

I walk to the table in the kitchen, sitting down next to her and I see her gaze move to me before settling back on her book. I take the book from her grasp and gently set it on the table before wheeling her to face me.

"When I said I wasn't going to kiss you, I didn't mean-"

"Look I get it Quinn; I'm too late this time. I get it."

"No, listen to me. I meant that I really want to kiss you but I'm not going to. You need to get your life back to being normal, as normal as it can be. And I need to figure some things out for myself too, and maybe when we're ready, we can try and kiss."

Rachel looks back at me, shoulders slumped and exhales.

"Why does life keep throwing things at us? When I didn't know what I wanted you were right there and now that I finally figured out I want you, you're far way." She looks away, biting the inside of her cheek and I cup her cheek.

"I promise if you still love me, when I'm ready and you're completely better we'll try something." I tell her and she nods.

"Okay, I'm sorry for being mean. I just hate that we're finally on the same page and now we have obstacles in the way."

"I know I hate it too, but I promise once I figure everything out I'm all yours." I say holding up my hand and she grins.

"I'll hold you to that." She replies and I kiss her on the forehead, staying there for far too long but I can't pull myself away.

"I love you." I tell her and she smiles.

I don't doubt that she loves me, I know she does but with everything that's happened I don't think we should do anything, yet. It'd be best if we waited and see what's in front of us first.

"_She's lying to you." _I have to stop imagining Finn everywhere too, at this rate I'm going to go insane before I can even ask her out.

* * *

><p>So next chapter is going to be long like Chapter 6, I'm sure of it. This chapter is kind of shadowing what's going to happen in a way. Its going to be epic and I've been wanting to write it since I began this story.<p>

Please review,alert, favorite and tell me what you think of the story.

Love To you all.


	12. Chapter 12: Sickness

Chapter 12, long and now truly begins the story. Well the story already started but this kick starts all the major events up ahead.

This was so hard to write, I had been excited to write it but now that I did it was difficult to put the image on paper. I think I got it though, enjoy.

* * *

><p>" Thank you have a nice day." I say politely to the lady as she takes her hot coffee from my hand. She nods and leaves to sit down and I sigh. It's been a hectic day again, I swear that the coffee shop is only busy when I don't have time to come down. And I come down because I need the money.<p>

I hear the familiar ring tone come from my phone and I glare at the drawer it's placed in. I walk to it and open it up to see Santana's picture pop up. What could it be this time? She and Brittany had been getting along just fine, hopefully she's been staying away from the alcohol like she said she would.

" What now Santana?"

" Guess what Brittany fucking went off and did?" I perk up at this. It can't be good if Santana is this pissed off.

" She cheated on you?"

" Are you stupid tubbers? Of course she didn't, she went to visit Tina and Mike in freaking Chicago and now I'm alone in the apartment. This is complete bull crap, unacceptable, and I don't like it at all." I exhale and roll my eyes. Just like Santana to freak out over something like this.

"Calm down she has friends you know."

" Yeah, and they're here all the time and bug me with their presence." I snort and lean against the counter as she continues to rant. I listen half-heartedly after five minutes passes as I clean up the counters and wash the machines.

Another beep is calling in and I pull my phone away to see who it is. Rachel's picture pops up, a funny looking surprised face as Vincent pushes his slobbery and dirty food into her mouth.

"Just a minute Santana Rachel's calling me."

"Whipped, whipped, whipped-" She chants before I switch to Rachel.

" What's up Rach?"

"Sam and Mercedes just got here, I just wanted to let you know before you came home. And we need food so if you could be so kind to pick some up." I frown, she isn't telling me something.

"Is that all?"

"Sam brought a friend and he may or may not want to know where you are."

"Puck that son of a bitch." I growl, despite Rachel's warnings he refused to stop harassing me about what happened. I am sick and tired of it, I'd told him repeatedly he didn't need to know.

"Yeah, but I told him he'd have to leave if he asked you anything."

"That isn't going to stop him."

"It's worth a try at least." Rachel says and I agree with her. After talking for a few more moments I hang up and goes back to work.

I'm cleaning up the shop, stacking chairs again, and finishing my late shift before I goes home. I'd made a list throughout the day about what I'd get at the store and would quickly pick that up before going back.

* * *

><p>After finishing the rest of the tasks Dylan gave me I tells him goodbye and leave the shop. Its night out, although there is still a number of people out and about its still quiet out. My breath leaves smoke in the air as I walks down the street toward my car, passing by a few people as I goes.<p>

I fish the keys out of my pocket before opening my door and climbing inside.

"You killed me."

"Shut up!" I growl, but has no reply. I pinch my nose and close my eyes tightly as I try to calm myself down. I am getting so annoyed with everyone, still. And it seems with each passing day the more freaking stressed I get the more he bothers me. And he won't leave me alone either, it doesn't matter what I'm doing he'll just keep bringing up stupid shit.

"She doesn't belong to you." I breathe in and out slowly, I can feel my body starting to shake.

"I said go away!" All the tension leaves, he's gone. I open my eyes and let out a calm breath before starting my car. I pull away from the curb and drive to the store. After stopping my car I grab my purse and head into the store. I shove food off of the list into my cart, going along and seeing if I needed anything else.

I grab diapers last and head to the check out. The boy swipes my groceries and I hand him the money.

"Have a nice day." He says before I smile and leave.

* * *

><p>I take out the bags from the car and walk up to the front steps. I hit my foot against the door, since my hands are occupied. I hear shuffling inside before Mercedes opens the door. I lean in to kiss her on the cheek and she does the same to me before taking a couple bags.<p>

"Hello Blondie." She says and I set the bags on the kitchen table.

"Mercedes." I say and she chuckles. I begin taking the groceries out and chatting with Mercedes when Sam comes in.

"Hey Quinn." He says and wraps an arm around my shoulders. I hug him back and turn back to putting the groceries away.

"How was the flight guys?" I ask and the both groan simultaneously. "That bad?"

"It was annoying and long, I think I got jet lag." Sam says and I shut the cabinet before turning to them.

"Yeah, that is the last time I fly when I'm not in first class. And I ain't saying that because I'm being a diva. There were so many people staring and asking questions." Mercedes agrees with Sam with the shake of her head.

I look to see Rachel walking a bit slowly, into the kitchen from the hall. I feel my eyebrow rising in response. It's weird to be seeing her walk. She had Vincent in her arms and he's pulling at her hair and shirt.

"Hey." She says holding onto the counter and placing Vincent on the ground.

"Hey." I say and watch Vincent stand in the group, he looks around curiously before walking away to find his toys.

Everyone chats and I pointedly ignore Puck when he walks in from upstairs. After a while, Rachel insists she make food and Mercedes begins to help her while the boys go watch a game on TV. I walk upstairs, with Vincent following close behind, climbing up them. I wait for him as we go up each step and when we get to the top I walk to my room and shut the door after Vincent comes in.

I lie down on my bed and help Vincent up when he struggles to climb the blankets. He crawls to the front of the bed where my head is and points to the poster above it.

"That's Marilyn Monroe." I say looking up at the poster I had bought at the store a long time ago.

He points again, at the picture next to it and I chuckle.  
>"That is a painting of Paris." I say and he looks back at me. "You're so cute." He grins and I kiss him on the forehead before burying my head in my pillows. How I wish I could sleep in my bed, but I'd rather be close to Rachel so I know if she needs help.<p>

It hasn't been too long since I last talked to her about that, just a few weeks. Right now we've been trying to figure out our friendship and helping her get better. She walks sometimes throughout the day, it takes a lot out of her but she's still trying. She even helps with Vincent now, as long as I can help her off the floor she plays with him and changes his diaper.

I lift my head up to see Vincent lying on my pillow, his eyes are still open but he looks ready to go to sleep. He's staring at the opposite wall, probably daydreaming. I smile before closing my own and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Do you know why you don't deserve her?" My eyes open immediately, cracking open as I look around the dark room. Vincent is asleep next to me, snoring softly. I swallow and look down at the bed and begin to curse in my mind.<p>

"I deserve her more than you." It's the very first time I ever snarl back at him.

"Vincent isn't yours and he never will be. She isn't yours either. You're just the best friend who sits in the back of the room."

"Stop." I whimper, trying to remember where exactly I put my phone.

"You should feel guilty, you killed me." I look down at the bed, and I swear I see something move. I snatch the first thing my fingers feel on the table beside me and throw it hard at the shadows in front of me. The vase crashes into the wall, and shatters.

My heart races as I hear shouting and stomping, Vincent is awake now and I can see he's about to start crying. But it's like nothing else is there, all I see is those shadows moving, taunting me. Come to think of it, the room is blurry, and it feels like I'm moving but I'm not.

"Quinn." And Rachel sounds so far away, I can hear her shouting my name but I don't see her. My vision is focused on the wall, the shadows licking at it and daring me to get closer. He's there, he has to be.

"Quinn stop, calm down!" Someone's yelling at me, to stop. But I'm not doing anything, I'm just sitting.

I feel weight push me back, forcing me to look at the ceiling instead of the wall. I can't tell what it is; all I know is that it's pressing me into the bed.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel<em>

It's been two hours; it's about two in the morning. I had woken up earlier to something shattering and then Quinn was screaming bloody murder. Vincent woke up at that and everyone rushed to get upstairs and into Quinn's room.

I can't even describe it really. All I remember is Quinn screaming at the wall, telling someone to go away. I had stumbled up the stairs; Mercedes helped me up too and saw Sam handing Vincent over to us. Puck was trying to calm down Quinn, but she looked so frightened. She looked so vulnerable and scared out of her mind and it killed me that she was going through that.

I don't even know what happened, maybe she saw something I'm not sure. But I think it has something to do with her staring off into space and rushing out of rooms quickly when she's alone. She looks like someone is about to jump her at each moment.

Puck had brought her downstairs after Sam and him had finally managed to calm her down. She's asleep though and seems to be frowning. Her hair is clinging to her with sweat and she keeps whining and moaning in her sleep like someone is poking at her. It's like someone was legitimately next to her and messing around with her while she was sleeping.

I placed Vincent in his crib, door open so I could hear him if he woke again. Mercedes was in the kitchen making coffee while the boys were looking at Quinn, just like me. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, she was freaked out.

I was on her futon with her, legs spread out in front of me while I had my back to the wall. Her short hair is splayed out against the pillow and her face, her body jerking slightly.

"You two can go to bed, if you want. I can watch her and I'll call if I need you." I tell them, both look up tiredly and nod. They had been struggling for the two hours just to keep her pinned to the bed. Turns out she was a lot stronger than them when she wanted to be.

Mercedes came in right as the boys left, handing me a flavored cup of coffee and sitting next to me on the futon.

"Do you know what's wrong with baby girl over there?" Mercedes asks and I shrug.

"She's been acting weird, but not this weird. Like she would stare off into space and didn't like to be alone a lot. She'd stay in a room by herself and then rush out as quickly as she could."

"Poor girl, I wonder if she has Schizophrenia or something."

"I would think she would mention it or take pills."

"Maybe she doesn't know she got it."

I wonder, maybe she did? She was yelling at someone to go away. Maybe she was having a hallucination. Or is she on drugs and feeling its effects?

There are tons of things that could be wrong with her.

"I'll have to ask her to go to a doctor then."

"I think that would be best. And not just for her sake, she really scared Vin Vin, I'm sure she doesn't want that to happen again."

I nod; he'd been frightened for sure. I watch her for a while longer when Mercedes goes to bed. She's still moving in her sleep, twitching and writhing.

I lay down beside her, wrapping an arm around her and closing my eyes.

* * *

><p>Morning comes way too quickly for my liking, its six and the sun is rising quickly. I open my eyes and look around; I look down at the foot of the futon to see Quinn staring at me. I groan as I sit up, my bones creaking as I do.<p>

"Hey." She says and I smile weakly. "What happened last night?"

I don't answer right away; instead I stare at her, trying to figure out how to tell her.

"You kind of freaked out. Puck carried you down here after you fell asleep."

"Is Vincent okay?"

"Yeah."

When she doesn't say anything more I scoot closer to her and open my mouth to speak, I might as well tell her now.

"You should go see a doctor, or something-"

"No."

"Quinn you threw a vase at the wall. A vase." I emphasize, pointing to the vase beside her bed. She glances back but glowers at me once she turns back around.

"I'm not crazy if that's what you're saying."

"I didn't say you are Quinn, I don't know what's wrong. But you really scared everyone last night. You screamed at the wall for two hours…" She didn't look convinced and I sigh. "If you won't do it for me then will you at least go for Vincent? You scared him, just go in and see what the doctor says."

"I don't even remember that much."

"I'll go with you then."

She looks very irritated but nods and I smile. I kiss her on the cheek before beginning my exercises, my eyes are trained on her the whole time though.

* * *

><p>I can see she's freaking out as we sit in the Psychiatry office, her knees are bobbing up and down and her eyes can't seem to stay focused on anything. Her hand is grasping mine, despite being sweaty and clammy. Her other hand is gripping the chair; her brow is pushing down into a frown as she breathes in and out steadily.<p>

"It's alright."

She doesn't respond but looks around. There are other people there, some who look like their definitely insane in the head. When we had first come in there was some man talking to himself and Quinn had almost turned around and ran home then. Luckily I had stopped her before that, and now we're sitting in the lobby waiting for our turn to come up.

I thought she was going to make me stay here but when her name is called, her hand is pulling me out of the chair and toward the door.

I can tell some of the people recognize me, some of them wave and others whisper, I wave to a few of them before Quinn pulls me through the door with her. We walk behind the doctor or whatever he is as he guides us to a room.

We sit down inside and I see many posters. Most are showing the signs of different mental disorders and such. Quinn notices them too, her eyes twitch and she looks over at me.

"You're not crazy." I say, as she eyes one of the posters. It's one showing symptoms of schizophrenia, one of the major signs being hallucinations.

Soon another person comes in; whom I assume is the Psychiatrist. He shakes both of our hands before sitting down and placing his pad of paper on the mini table in front of him.

"Alright, Quinn Fabray?" He asks nodding to Quinn and she nods too. "I'm doctor Richards, and you must be Rachel Berry?"

"Yes, nice to meet you." I say and he nods.

"So you're here to talk about what's going on lately?" he asks and Quinn nods but doesn't elaborate. She shuffles in her seat, knees bouncing up and down.

"Quinn, he wants to know what's going on." I say and she huffs.

"I don't really know, I keep hearing a voice and…" She trails off and the doctor writes something on his pad of paper.

"So you heard a voice?"

"Rachel will you just tell him what happened?" She asks and I nod.

"She woke up; I guess and threw a vase at the wall. And she was telling someone to get away from her. She was yelling pretty loud and our friends checked around and didn't see anyone in the house besides us." I say and he nods, writing more stuff down.

"So is this all correct Quinn?"

"Yea, I woke up and he was talking to me." I look over at Quinn; she isn't looking at anyone but looks like she's saying this reluctantly. "I'm not crazy, but I swear he was right there standing next to the freaking closet."

"Who?" Doctor Richards inquires and she flicks her eyes at me.

"Someone and I thought he was getting closer to me that's why I threw the vase. But everything got blurry after that."

"Is this someone you know who was there?" Quinn nods and lets out a long exhale of breath.

"Can you tell me about what's going on with you right now besides hearing him?"

"I'm taking care of Rachel and Vincent, working, and other stuff."

* * *

><p>After an hour, Quinn asks me to leave after he wants to ask more personal questions. I huff but then remember that I got to at least sit in there for an hour.<p>

I wait outside in the lobby by myself. Watching people come and go, some of them stare at me. I know it must look weird to see a Broadway star sitting in a place that checks your mental instability. But I had told Quinn I'd be here with her so it wasn't like I could leave.

It's another half hour before I finally see her again. She walks out with some papers and I stand to walk to her. She talks to the lady in the front office before turning to me.

"Ready to go?" She asks and I nod, I slide my hand into hers before tugging her along with me outside.

We settle into the car, she looks both ways, twice, before taking off and then its silent. I twiddle my thumbs, waiting for her to tell me what happened.

"So…" I start and she lets out a puff of breath.

"He doesn't think I'm crazy."

"I don't either."

"Yea…but he does think I have major depression. And he prescribed me some pills to take and he wants me to see a Psychotherapist." She says and I look over at her.

"Oh." I don't know what to say. She's depressed, I had noticed she had been a little blue but I didn't think it was that bad.

"He says that depression comes in different forms, and he thinks I'm angry and have anxiety." She continues and I listen well. "He says the pills should help and hopefully show signs of being better in six to eight weeks."

"That's good, I'm glad you came in."

"Well I had to; I didn't want to worry you again. Or scare Vincent." I brush my hand against her cheek for reassurance; Vincent had been fine with her, like nothing had happened. But Quinn had been very delicate with him lately because of it. She'd been terrified of sleeping with him around again, so she made him sleep in his own bed and tried to insist on me sleeping somewhere else but I'd refused and stayed in my chair. I'd rather sleep with her but she wouldn't let me so I begrudgingly slept in the chair.

Once we got home Quinn lay on the couch and fell asleep, her appointment took a lot out of her. Mercedes had thankfully kept the boys from making a large mess and she told me it was hard to keep three boys from doing so but had accomplished it.

Puck left with Sam and Mercedes to visit Santana and Brittany since the girl is finally back in town.

* * *

><p>"Guess what? You're six and a half months old bubba." I coo, Vincent looks at me with a grin, his food falling out of his mouth. I push it back in with a spoon, since he doesn't like to eat his vegetables anymore I have to feed them to him. He makes a weird face as I push another spoon in after he swallows the last of it.<p>

"He doesn't like it." Quinn says and I huff.

"Well it's better than that disgusting bacon you feed him." I say and she sits down beside us.

"He likes it though, I mean look at his face, it's like you got three heads and flying around the room on a pig." Quinn says at Vincent's mortified face.

"He needs to eat his vegetables, like you."

"Hey, for years I hadn't been able to eat what I wanted because of Sue. Now I know what I was missing out on."

"I noticed, I saw you last night. A cheeseburger at two in the morning? Are you pregnant?" I ask and she laughs.

"Definitely not, but I was hungry and didn't want to cook anything."

I chuckle and put the spoon down after Vincent spits out the rest of the vegetables. I wipe most of the food off of his mouth and take his shirt and pants off, leaving him in a diaper. I place him on the floor and let him run off to do his own thing.

I turn to Quinn who is almost leering at me. I frown and look around before settling my gaze back on her.

"Something wrong?"

"I wasn't sure but I thought you were watching me. You do realize I can take care of myself?"

"I wasn't trying to offend you I was just making sure nothing happened again."

"You don't need to watch me all the time Rachel, seriously now that I know, I'm sure it was you standing by the bathroom door the other day when I was in there for a half hour." I roll my eyes.

"Well who stands in the bathroom that long?"

"You and me, I was doing my make up." She says and I cross my arms.

"For all I know you could have been cutting."

"I'm not so depressed that I'm going to hurt myself Rachel!" She snaps and I scowl.

"Major Depression, a mental disorder characterized by low self-esteem, loss of interest or pleasure in regular activities, and low mood. Symptoms of which include your own, ruminate over thoughts or feeling of worthlessness, inappropriate guilt or regret, hopelessness, helplessness, and self-hatred." She's looking at me depressively now.

"You wiki'd my depression?"

"Shut up! I had to know what I was dealing with."

"I'm dealing with it not you Rachel." She hisses lowly to me.

"Why won't you let me help you? You help me why can't I return the favor?"

"You're not helping when you're stalking me! If you want to help you'll leave me alone." I feel tears pricking at my eyes and she sighs loudly.

I didn't mean to stalk her; I just wanted to make sure she wasn't doing something harmful while she was by herself. Every time she walked into another room I followed because I just saw flashes of what she could be doing. And it would eat at me until I saw her again or peeked at her.

"I'm sorry, I just want you to be okay, and for us to be okay. I love you and I'm freaking out over everything right now. I mean you won't even let me pay for your pills and I saw how pricey they were." She rolls her eyes and I slump, I just admitted to looking at her bills.

"If it will keep you from spying on me when I go to the bathroom then you can pay for the pills." She says very reluctantly and I clap.

"Yay thank you, but if you're in their for longer than ten minutes-"

"Rachel, I'm not going to hurt myself, there's no need to watch if... if you wanted to see me naked you could have asked." She says with a smirk and I scowl.

"Ass hole." I say but its easily forgotten when her lips touch mine and at first I'm shocked but then I lean into it. When she begins to pull away I snatch her collar and pull her back, hearing a breathy chuckle against my lips.

Finally we pull apart, I brush some hair out of her face and she smiles.

"That should settle you for now, so you won't watch me?" She asks and I roll my eyes.

"I wasn't trying to see you naked, I was just making sure-"

"I'm teasing you Rachel."

"It did cross my mind though."

* * *

><p>Now we know what's wrong with Quinn, poor girl. And Rachel's trying to help so badly but has no idea what to do. Hopefully the next chapters aren't as difficult to write. It also doesn't help that I got into writing this other story more, but its so awesome. Well so is this one but I'm like fixated on the other one at the moment.<p>

Anyway, review and such please. It would make me very happy to hear your thoughts.

Love to you all.


End file.
